My Red Beauty
by IsabellaVolturiWhitlock
Summary: Bella saved Edward from Volterra, problem is he really meant what he said in the woods he doesn't love her. She goes back to the Volturi and into Aro's arms, will she let herself love again, with her chance at eternity who can tell... Please Review!
1. Prologue

Prolouge

BPOV

A month ago I saved him from the Volturi with the promise of my imminent vampirism, a month ago we returned to Forks, and a month ago he left me again. A month ago I realized that I didn't love him, I hated him, and I hate Edward Cullen.

I still remember the 'goodbye' in detail perfect detail, it started much the same way it had the first time…

_-Flashback-_

_He led me back into the forest behind my house and I knew what was going to happen, honestly though this time I couldn't seem to bring myself to care. When we got what I assumed he deemed far enough yet close enough for me to not get lost but not to be overheard, he turned to me no emotion at all on his face and I braced myself._

"_Bella, what you did was pure stupidity running off to Italy into the proverbial 'lion's den' to 'save' me. What were you thinking?" he began. "Scratch that I honestly don't want or care to know, I should have let them kill you, you're far too much trouble than you're worth."_

_I openly seethed with these words, I know he didn't love me but he just went too far._

"_You know what, I know what you're here to do you conceited ass so say goodbye and leave, never come back. You mean nothing to me anymore." I yelled still staring into his emotionless, unfeeling, sickening, amber eyes._

"_Goodbye Isabella Swan, you'll never see me again." And with that he was gone again._

_-End Flashback-_

A month ago I started my plans. I had finished school at Forks High throwing myself into my work waiting for the summer to come. Unlike the first time I didn't let their leaving hurt me I didn't become zombified I just focused on my plans, plans I would not let fail no matter what pixie psychic or self absorbed mind reader had to say about them. I was going back to Italy I was going back to join the Volturi or die trying and I refused to let anyone get in my way.


	2. Chapter 1

I didn't say it in the last chapter but here goes:

Disclaimer- I do not own The Twilight Saga that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is my copies of the books, my brother, this laptop and the plot to this story. This is the disclaimer for this chapter and the rest of this story because I refuse to write it again until I create another Story.

Chapter One

BPOV

I had finally left Forks I told Charlie that I was going on vacation for a while, which in itself is a partial truth, I used to be a horrible liar and although I've gotten better at it and I manage to make most of it even slightly convincing it still didn't seem that right to lie to Charlie. He was my dad and I love him, we don't often speak of our feelings but that's because we already know that we love each other and that's part of the reason why I had to leave, I couldn't force him to put up with me the way I had become.

I used to think that Rosalie was a bitch sometimes but she was nothing compared to the new me, I was almost heartless I still felt but most of what I felt was my hatred of _him_ he had completely ruined my life. He wiggled his way into my heart, broken it and then left again only to fuel the anger I already had from having to save his sorry ass from Volterra when he felt guilty for having me, as they all presumed, kill myself over him. If I had felt the need to commit suicide when he left I would have honestly done it a lot sooner than when I decided to cliff dive. I was having fun for the first time since I'd been in my almost catatonic state and they thought I was murdering myself when I jumped off that cliff, I found out the truth about Edwards feelings in Italy that he had been telling me the truth in the forest the day he left the year before about not loving me and me not being good enough for him.

Now here I am on a plane to Italy again but this time I'm going for me no one else just me, I'm going to make myself free once again. Aro wants to add me to his collection and he can have me, I will gladly pay the price of human life and drinking blood for the freedom of all that I knew in Forks if it meant that I never had to go back and I would never see them again. My plan was going smoothly no doubt that Edward had once again told his sister to stay out of my future so I don't foresee any interference from their end.

They had gone back on their promise to Aro once they set foot back in Forks just by leaving me there again. The only difference was this time they had not left me broken, and they definitely did not leave me unwanted.

"Passengers please buckle your seatbelts we are beginning our decent now, we hope you enjoyed your flight have a wonderful stay in Italy!" our captains voice came over the PA I quickly fastened my belt and waited to touch ground. I'd saved up enough money working at Newton's over the year with and without Edward's presence to be able to afford the flight and the rental car that would be waiting for me at the front so that I could go straight to Volterra upon my landing.

When we touched down I grabbed my carry-on and was one of the first to exit into the terminal. I found my luggage in a manner of minutes before exiting the airport to find the forest green Mercedes I rented for the trip. I sighed as I placed my suitcases in the trunk and got into the driver's side door. _So far so good._ I thought to myself as I set off in the same direction Alice had when she stole the Porsche the first time I'd come here again only a month ago. It still all seemed as though it was yesterday to me. I'm not entirely sure why I had brought anything with me other than my money and cell phone because I was unsure as to whether they would kill me or turn me, I suppose that I was just feeling optimistic, but I just had this feeling that they'd welcome me, or at least Aro would, with open arms.

About an hour passed before I pulled into the now quieter city of Volterra, I found somewhere to park and grabbed my purse before I walked slowly to the clock tower, I wasn't sure that I'd see anybody or if they would even know of my arrival, but I knew that would be a good place to start.

I thought I saw a flash of something from under the tower in the fading light of the setting sun. I'd studied Italian briefly before my departure from Forks and had taken to the language rather easily, and I knew if at any time it would ever be worth giving it a try it would probably be now, after all if a vampire were there I wouldn't need to speak loud at all.

"Se si sta dalla Volturi quando arrivo a torre farsi conoscere ho commerciali con i vostri padroni. " I said in a low voice that I knew the person would hear. I finally stepped under the intimidating and dark tower; unlike the first time I was here there was no fear in my heart only a set determination to accomplish what I was here to do. (If you are of the Volturi when I get to the tower please make yourself known I have business with your masters.)

"Chi va là?" questioned a soft feminine voice from the shadows to my right, a voice I remembered well, Jane. (Who goes there?)

"Sono io Isabella Swan, Jane." I replied almost sounding bored to my own ears. (It is I Isabella Swan.)

Then the familiar small figure of the century old teen vampire came into view her perfect blonde hair pulled up into its customary bun. "It's nice to see you again Jane, I've come to speak with the brothers, of the Cullens."

She stared at me incredulously, "You're alone, in Volterra? You, who are still human, are here without your precious saviors?" she asked voice almost laced with the malice she felt for the vampires who had left me twice now.

I nodded, "Yes Jane, and that would be a part of the problem I wish to discuss with Aro and the others, would you mind leading the way and not try to kill me on the way, although I can tell from the brightness in your eyes that you have fed recently, I'd really rather get my business over with without dying on the way." I said still staring straight into her deep crimson eyes, eyes you could get lost in if they didn't frighten you off first.

"Follow," was all she said before she started off towards the castle through the underground tunnel. In what seemed to be a lot shorter amount of time than the last time I'd travelled here to save _him_ we reached the reception area of the foyer outside of the throne room where the entire confrontation took place.

"Ciao, Gianna." I said to the receptionist sitting behind the desk looking to Jane for an explanation to my presence again.

"She's here to see the brothers about some important business Gianna, please inform them of her arrival." Jane said to the confused human. Gianna simply nodded and spoke into an intercom lying on her desk to inform whoever was on the other side that Isabella Swan the Cullen's human was here to see Aro and company.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for favoriting my prolouge but I do so love reviews and I would love to see a few before posting again but I'm not mean enough to withhold a chapter for reviews... But please do me a favor and leave one, I would be extatic to sign onto my e-mail to find them awaiting me!

Loves,

Your Southern Belle


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

A voice I recognized to be Aro's came on the intercom in reply, "Please send her and Jane into the throne room Gianna, we are ready to see her now." Jane nodded to the receptionist and led me through the heavy double doors into the throne room where sure enough Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting awaiting me. Caius as usual looked upset over my presence and Marcus looked as though he were bored out of his mind. I didn't mind this I knew that Aro made all major decisions in the Volturi and it was him to who I would have to speak directly.

"Ah Isabella, what a pleasure to see you here again so soon after your last departure from our humble city, what brings you here this time and still human?" Aro practically gushed to me.

"Aro, I must say it's nice to be back I did miss it here in Italy so. And how many times must I ask you call me Bella?" I began my reply but lost no time when I told him the purpose of my visit. "I do find however that my being here does not bring the best of news to you. You see shortly after returning to Forks the Cullen's left me there alone and unchanged much the same as they had the first time. As it turns out Edward was telling me the truth when he left me the first time. I however did not see this and it seems that he's manipulating his family so as to not disturb my humanity, what's left of it that is." I looked straight into his bright crimson eyes before continuing. "I finished up school in Forks before coming back to visit you just for my father's peace of mind. He's under the strict belief that I've just gone for a long well needed vacation," I took a deep breath, this was the hard part, it was what would determine my fate in the end.

"Aro I've come because I know full well what your laws dictate, I being a human am not allowed to live unchanged knowing what you are. I've come resigned to the fate that I now face without having you come to check upon me and my status. It seems now it's up to you whether or not I die or am changed. I will openly accept any choice you decide to make, so now I come to ask you. What shall happen to me now?" I finished bowing slightly to the three men before me no longer as intimidating as I had perceived them to be upon our first encounter.

Aro surveyed me a crease between his brows as he frowned upon my explanation Caius was now looking upon me with true interest and confusion; over what I was not entirely sure but it was definitely an improvement upon how he was surveying me previously. Marcus however continued on looking bored with the whole ordeal going on before him, this did not bother me but it was a bit disconcerting. I remembered his power from my last trip. He could see the bonds had between people, and I turned on him as I thought about this.

"Marcus I've a specific question for you that I'd like an answer to; but I do not expect an answer it is entirely up to you whether you depart the information or not, may I ask?" he finally turned to look upon me and nodded his head in consent for me to continue with my question. "I know that you see people bonds, I'm not asking for the name of my mate. I would just like to know of the bond I hold for one Edward Cullen or if it even exists anymore at this point?"

He looked back at me a look of deep concentration on his face, better than the impassive front he'd had on, then he looked back to my eyes and spoke in a soft voice to me so that I could just barely make out his words. "It seems Miss Swan, that you have an excessively severed bond to the Cullen boy, as well as that you were never meant to be mates in the first place. Despite what Alice saw for the two of you."

I nodded my thanks before turning my attention back to Aro. "Are you telling Isabella that you would not mind death at our hands? I'm trying to understand this and where you are coming from but I cannot seem to manage it. If it weren't for the shield you hold it would be so much easier for me I'm sure you understand." He asked me with the same frown he was bearing before and Caius nodded in agreement stating that he did not understand as well.

"I would honestly no not mind, but the second option is preferable to me, and if you were to turn me I would willingly join your ranks as a member of the Volturi. I do not mind the diet you hold and I would gladly trade it to be what I feel inside I was always meant to be." I replied being as frank as I could with the Vampire King before me.

"I see, I must confer with my brothers, give me but a moment please." He said turning to face the others holding a hand out to each.

I turned to look at Jane who was still by my side and she was looking at me just as confused as the brothers had previously. "Hai sul serio tutto quello che hai appena detto, di non badare essere uno di noi, e tutto ciò che significa essere cosi?" she asked me in Italian even though she knew that the brothers could fully understand her. (Did you really mean all that you just said, about not minding being one of us, and everything that it means to be so?)

"Yes I did Jane, I really do not mind at all." I replied looking her once again in her deep crimson eyes, showing no fear.

"You are indeed a strange human Bella, I shall not deny that." She said before we turned back to the conferring Kings at the head of the room.

They turned to face us once more and they all stared directly at me, "We cannot deny how useful you would be and we can tell by your determined stance before us that you mean every word you say Isabella. We have decided that you shall indeed join with us; but first you must choose which of us you will be bonded to for life, for that shall be the person who shall change you."

I surveyed them all carefully trying to figure out who I would have the strongest connection to. Who I would want to have the eternal bind of master and subject to for the rest of my eternal life. It didn't take me long to make my choice, and I think I knew before I came here it would be him who if I was given the choice I would choose. "Scelgo Aro, non lo farò sceliere un altro." I said determination ringing with every syllable that passed my lips. (I choose Aro, I will not choose another.)

They nodded, well Aro nodded as Caius turned to the teen beside me. "Jane, please go prepare the room for Miss Swan, she will need it ready in 15 minutes." With that Jane was gone back through the double doors.

I bowed and continued to stand before them; Aro turned to Marcus and spoke softly to him in Italian I don't think I was supposed to hear what was being said but I couldn't help but to listen. "Avevi ragione, come sempre fratello mi ha scelto lei, ma prego dimmi che cosa questo significa, sai qualcosa e io non lo nascondeva bene questo mi confonde." (You were right as always brother she chose me, but pray tell me what this means, you know something I do not and you hid it well this confuses me.)

"Sai il mio potere meglio di ogni altro fratello, quando hai lasciato Sulpicia ho notato qualcosa sul tuo linee che non avevo mai pensato di prestare attenzione a prima. Sembra che ciò che pensavate di aver avuto con tua moglie adesso estraniata, è davvero con la nostra giovane Miss Swan qui." Was his brother's immediate reply and I began to wonder what Marcus meant when a sudden look of realization appeared on Aro's face. I decided it was best to just ask him about it later. (You know my power better than any other brother, when Sulpicia left I noticed something about your lines that I never thought to pay attention to before. It seems that what you thought you had with your now estranged (ex) wife you have with our young Miss Swan.)

In a small matter of moments Jane was back in the room, "Follow me, please." She whispered taking my hand and leading me out and up a grand staircase I hadn't seen before behind a large oriental tapestry.

* * *

A/N: I was very glad with the responce to this story so far. And yet I am a bit unsatisfied, some people may venture to ask why. I'll put it this way 661 hits for this story and only 15 reviews. I would really like to know what all of my readers think even if in all honesty they thought it sucked, just be nice about it. I appreciated the favorites and alerts I really did, but reveiws feul my updating, if I don't get a positive response it's almost guarunteed that my story will go on hiatus... and by hiatus I mean it will never have another update again. I have self-esteem issues if I think that the better part of the people hitting up the story don't like it I won't bother with it anymore. So please do the people who have been kind enough to review a favor and review even if you just leave a smiley face or something.

To the wonderful people who have reviewed keep on reviewing and here have a cookie *hands cookies to the reviewers*.

Loves,

Your Southern Belle


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

When we reached the end of a long and rather dark hallway I saw a looming black door. Jane opened it up into a sparsely furnished yet very, regal, elegant, I guess you would put it looking room. Something that didn't escape my notice however was that one of the few pieces of furniture was a large king four poster bed with, what else but crimson silk hangings and black satin coverings.

"Am I seriously going to be staying in here for my change?" I asked the small girl beside me as we entered the room at my slow human pace.

Someone cleared there throat behind me and I spun as fast as humanly possible only to come face-to-face with Aro himself, this was going to be interesting I was sure of that. I bowed slightly murmuring his name slightly looking back up into his eyes. "Actually Isabella this is to be your semi-permanent chamber from this day forth, not just during the time of your change. However, due to the fact that you showed up rather, unexpectedly and the rush we needed to put on your eternity. We didn't have the opportunity to figure out what you may like to be in here so, well, there you are." He looked down at me his eyes intense as they bored into my own and I felt a tightening in my stomach.

_What is this I'm feeling, the last time I felt like this was the first time I official met that damned Cullen in school._ I shook my head and smacked myself mentally this couldn't be anything like then. I couldn't have feelings for the person who was soon to be my master, could I? _It's not all that inconceivable he is appealing, maybe I do, I don't really see any other explanation for me choosing him and no other to turn me but…_ No I gave myself another mental shake; I would not let my mind wander down that road ever again without logical and pure truth and a promise of all eternity.

Aro turned to face Jane and nodded her dismissal before closing the large black door to the room. He turned back to me and began to stalk forward. I suppose it should have been intimidating. I probably should have been backing away but I kept my ground as he stopped mere inches from my person. He raised a hand to caress my cheek and I found myself sighing and leaning into his hand for comfort. This would be quick yes, and it would be painful, no doubt, but it would be worth it. Oh it would be worth it. His hand slipped into my hair and I felt his cold breath on my cheek as he leaned his head down to my ear.

"Are you sure you're ready for this mia Stella?" he breathed into my sensitive ear and I felt a shiver of pleasure up my spine.

"I've been ready for this for over a year now Aro, but I've a concern to address first." I felt him pull back from me and saw the concern and frustration on his face as he looked at me. "It's nothing that serious and it's not about the change I know of the pain and I know of the bloodlust, I've been told the stories enough. No what I wanted to ask about was what you and your brother, were talking about after you made the decision to change me. When you sent Jane to prepare this room for me."

"It was nothing important don't worry about it Cara mia." He replied glancing to the side, I knew he was lying anyway but his tell was just too much.

"Non si può mentire a me Aro, ho capito ogni parola che diceva, l'ho preso su di me per imparare l'italiano, mi dica che cosa significa. È tutto quello che chiedo a voi." I said looking at him as he continued to avoid my gaze. His eyes snapped to mine as he realized that I had not just spoken English, they were filled with uncertainty and, was that guilt? (You cannot lie to me Aro, I understood every word you were saying, I took it upon myself to learn Italian, just tell me what it all meant. That's all I'm asking of you.)

"Isabella, seriously, you knew everything we were talking about?" I nodded slowly, "Why didn't you say anything in the throne room?"

"I felt it better to wait and ask you personally, so are you going to tell me what it all meant?" I asked in reply.

He took an unnecessary deep breath and looked at me; I could feel him surveying me with his ever calculating gaze. "My ex-wife Sulpicia, well we thought that we were meant to be mates," This statement sent a ping of jealousy through me I didn't know why but I knew I didn't like it. _He was mated before, but I don't understand why this affects me so much…_ I nodded for him to continue. "As it turns out mia Stella when I was conferring with my brothers about you, Marcus seem intent on the fact that you would choose me and no one but me for your change, and in turn master." I raised an eyebrow at this, so far all he was telling me is what I had heard them discussing but I let him go on. "Well I wondered why he thought this and I asked him. Not knowing that you could understand when he spoke of his powers and then Sulpicia I knew what he meant. It seems that not only was my former mate not my true mate but a rather unorthodox shielding human is meant to be…"

Realization dawned on me and I know that it rang out in my expression. My lines; my bonding lines inevitably tied me to Aro in the most intimate way. _I'm meant to be with him forever. But I don't, we've not known each other more than a grand total of two day. Is destiny or rather fate really that fast? Then again you never do know when you'll find the one. 19 years for me and apparently millennia in the case of the Vampire before me._ I mentally shook myself out of my reverie. "We've not got to act on this is anyway soon do we?" I asked my voice unstable.

He stroked my cheek softly looking into my fear and slightly pain filled eyes, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to Cara mia, but you may want to know that, it is inevitable, a vampire must have their true mate. I'd say we can wait no longer than a year but, for you," he cut off to lean down to my ear once again, "I will wait, I'll wait for you _my_ Isabella."

* * *

A/N: Oh wowza, I was simply beddazzled when I got home from work today at the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter 18. You wonderful people deserve this chapter :). Okay sooooo, THANK YOU to all of the gorgeous people who reviewed I love you all and you all get a choice of cookie: Carlisle cookie, Aro cookie, Jasper cookie, Marcus cookie, or Caius cookie. *Gives cookies*. Now some bad news, I don't know when I'll be able to update but I do promise to do it as soon as I can. And as always I ask 1 tiny favor of you, please leave a review to tell me what you think or just leave a smiley, either works for me! But I do love coming home to those Magawesomefabunificent reviews!

Loves,

Your Southern Belle


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I liked the way he said it, his Isabella, it made me feel wanted. I turned to look at him as he was still down by my face and I saw his eyes darken with my closeness. Our lips were almost touching; I found my thoughts wandering to what they would feel like on mine. Would they feel like _his_ or would it be different? Would I get a spark like I used to with _him_ or would there be full fireworks?

"Are you ready?" he asked disrupting my thoughts. I nodded slowly, I felt his breath lingering on my neck, and I was getting light headed. His scent overwhelming me in a way that Edward's never had. I had once thought that I wouldn't find anything that appealed to me more than _his_ scent. But Aro, he smelled wonderful, mouthwateringly delicious. Roses, musk, and the natural underlay of sheer sweetness that all vampires had. The combination was pure perfection.

I felt my sex heating the longer he lingered there, I felt my heart in my throat. When his lips met my neck I let out a small moan, only he'd be able to hear. He chuckled as he grazed the spot lightly with his teeth, sending shivers down my spine. He wasn't afraid to do this, he wasn't afraid to take what he wanted, unlike Edward. Aro knew what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he got it. This thought was short lived as at that moment I felt the vampire holding me lightly in his arms sink his teeth deep into my skin. I gasped as I let the feelings consume me, there was a fire burning in me now. I was vaguely aware of me being shifted to the bed, I closed my eyes as the pain started to consume me. He began to pierce other pulse points on me sealing every wound with his venom.

* * *

APOV

I carefully hit the veins on her wrists after I transferred her to the bed and sealing my venom into her neck. I was very careful with her, she had to live through this; she needed to. I would stay with her through the change, and I knew I would see every change she made along the way. She was beautiful, for a human, and I couldn't help but wonder at the magnificent creature she would surely become when this was through.

It was almost painful to watch her as the burn took over her the blinding ice cold heat that now flowed through her body. She never once screamed out, I could tell that it hurt, I remembered my own change. I saw the effort she was putting in to be as strong as possible, to show no weakness, it amazed me. Isabella was a peculiar girl. I'd come to understand that she was far more concerned for others than she ever was for herself. She wasn't keeping silent for her sake, but for everyone else in the castle, she would refuse, even with the unendurable pain, to let them know of her discomfort and cause their own by screaming and yelling for it to stop.

After too long the third day was coming and I could see the changes start in her, she took on a few inches to her height. The already slim girl thinned a little more as she was graced with slightly more to her delicate curves. As her pulse quickened towards the end of the change, I was astonished by the sight before me on the bed, her soft and delicate face sharpened out, the baby fat she'd still held was gone now. Her face took on more of a heart shape. It was amazing, her already pale skin turned smooth, and the slight peach from her human complexion left. Her smooth mahogany hair took on the sheen and perfection of the purest silk as it curtained her face.

Her heart started to race to almost a buzzing and I knew what was coming. I raised myself from my position on her bed and stood a safe distance away from her, newborns were often very uncontrolled and irritable when they awoke from their change. I watched as her heart gave one last beat. Her eyes fluttered open from under long elegant lashes, she was breathtaking.

* * *

BPOV

I saw everything in perfect detail when my eyes finally happened, I knew what had been done, and I remembered everything, my human memories, and the change. I remembered Aro and I sniffed the air cautiously. There it was the distinct scent of roses and musk. It was so strong, I knew he was here. Not a second even after I had thought of it I was sitting. I supposed for a human this would have been disorienting, but in this new body, I handled it well. I took in everything, and still my mind seemed as though it still had so much room. Now I knew what Edward meant, but nothing distracted me. My eyes quickly swept the whole of the room taking in every detail, everything assaulted my senses. I spotted him in a matter of a couple seconds at most.

I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped my mouth. He was perfect, if I thought Edward had ever been perfect I saw now how wrong I was and how mistaken my human eyes had been. I had thought Aro beautiful, but no, the man before my standing near the wall across from me was gorgeous, there was so much I hadn't really seen, I'd never go back to that. I loved being able to see him like this, through these eyes. There was nothing better than the vision before me.

Before I realized it I was standing directly in front of him, I was starting to see how to control myself; I lifted my hand slowly to caress his cheek. I purred as my hand connected with his skin ever so lightly. I was overwhelmed once more as the feel and scent of him overtook all else. All else but one thing, I started to realize a pain in my throat, a throbbing pain. Like a person would have in the middle of a desert of having gone day without water, I knew what this was in an instant. I was thirsty, and I knew as much as the next person, this could not be quenched with water. The pain began to increase and the hand that was once on Aro's cheek was now at my throat as I shot my eyes to look at his with worry.

"Welcome back my Isabella, I know, you're thirsty, come and we shall remedy this." He took my hand lightly and walked me back to the room I'd last seen, it must have been at least three days ago….

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm surprised 17 revies for chapter three, thank you to all who took the time to review! I hope you're all liking the story so far I'm going to try to keep speedy updates but with work and things I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Please be so kind as to leave another review for me they're what keep me going and keep me updating, don't forget all of you who update get a cookie!

Loves,

Your Southern Belle


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

There were so many people in the throne room I thought my head was going to explode with my attention so divided surveying those around me and their reactions to my presence. The people around me didn't really show any visual reaction to my company being amidst theirs. Then I thought about something, I hadn't seen myself after the change, and the only people who knew for fact that I was here those days ago were the brothers and Jane, they might not even recognize me in this new form.

Aro led me straight to where his throne was on the platform and stood behind me his hands resting lightly on my hips. The other two got up from their seats and stood next to their brother behind me as we all faced the convened vampires from the large Italian coven before us. Marcus cleared his throat and Caius to all intents and purposes glared. Aro straightened behind me and took a breath. "Loyal guard, and family, you all remember Isabella from the Cullen confrontation a month past I believe. Well this angel has agreed full heartedly to join us, as you can see she has gone through the change, she just awoke from it mere minutes ago." I felt the tension in the air as they assessed me as a newborn before them, I remembered then that newborns were not known for the control they held, and I feared they may not welcome me as one. "As you should be able to see, she's excellent control, and as we are gathered to feed, as is customary for us and will be for her. This will be her first time, I expect you to help her. Do not let her feel upset, and do not show disgust if she doesn't happen to be as elegant or clean in her kills as the rest of us. You all should know that it's never easy at first, it's never clean. She is no less than any of us were back when we were reborn into this life."

You could hear the authority ringing in his tone; it sent overwhelmingly wonderful shivers down my spine. It was erotic, and I couldn't help myself as my mind wandered to what things he could command me to do with that voice in a more private setting. I felt myself growing slick and had to mentally shake myself to once again focus on the congregation before me as they all nodded to their masters. "Now please greet your new sister."

A resounding "Hello Isabella" rang through the room from all sides. "Hello every one and please call me Bella, it is something I definitely prefer." Was my response and I knew that if I could blush in this body I would.

AlPOV

I honestly didn't care anymore he told me not to look for her, that it was what was best if we didn't interfere with her future, with her life. He said that she deserved a normal human life without interruptions of the supernatural. But I couldn't take it he said this completely bereft of all emotion, none whatsoever staining his voice like it should have if he was hurt to have her gone from his life. According to Jasper, too he felt nothing from Edward when he spoke of our little sister. It wasn't at all fair to her or to us to strip us from Bella's life again only after she had thought that she'd gotten us back when she went to save him from our "kings" last month.

So here I was outside in the wilderness in Alaska as far as I could get from the house as to not raise suspicions to hide what I was doing from Edward searching out for visions of my lost sister, when one suddenly hit me full force.

_There she was I knew it was her but she was so different. As she walked out the doors into an extensive and very well kept garden, grace poured from her every step. Someone flashed up to her a second later and stood next to her as she examined the rose bushes._

"_Why mia Stella, do you always come here specifically. To the roses in the back of the garden?" Aro's smooth voice said as he glanced down at her head._

_Bella turned to him and I had to suppress a gasp as I saw her face, red eyes stared up at the man beside her, "They remind me of you dear Aro, as odd as it is to saw when I was a human you smelled somewhat of roses, your scent lingering on me through my change. It comforts me, you still smell of roses, but with my heightened senses as you well know I can pick out more and more defining scents in you. But the roses, it will always be my favorite."_

_Aro nodded as he continued to observe Bella, he slowly placed an arm around her waist, and pulled her against him as they looked together upon the rose bushes. "I love you mia Stella, and I will wait for you to return those feelings, my Isabella." He said leaning down to her ear. He kissed the top of her head before flashing once again back into the castle leaving Bella to her thoughts, in the garden I knew now belonged to the Volturi in Italy._

I came out of the vision suddenly and I knew I knew when that would take place, and with the clarity of it I knew she was already a vampire. She was already turned, and a week from now in Volterra under the light of a fading sun behind the clouds. Aro would tell my sister that he loved her, in his very own garden.

I felt my heart glow and break at the same time. She'd chosen when we left not the life that my brother wanted for her, but the one she wanted. She was always strong and independent. I knew that Bella would belong in our world someday, but I always thought that she would find a way back to us, back to Edward. What had we done? She joined the Volturi and we lost her because of this. My mind went blank as another vision blocked me.

_It was sometime mid winter and snow was falling in the same garden she was in before, there was an alter about 10 yards from the door of the castle and rows of chairs everywhere, I knew that my family was here. Music started flowing through the air as Aro stepped up to the altar and looked to the doors. Jane exited with her brother, both smiling as Alec went to stand by Aro; I knew what was happening now. I was not sure as to why my family was in attendance but I knew that it could most definitely not end well if my brother were here. After 4 more of the Volturi guard left the doors of the castle to stand at the altar she came out. She was breathtaking, I knew the design of the dress but I couldn't make myself care as I watched her walk up and stand next to the groom of this picture._ I broke down there and didn't let the vision continue, I knew that if we were invited we would have to be in attendance. I screamed as it hit me, she was one of them, we would not change her mind and we would not get her back. I felt my eyes burn with the tears I could never shed. I felt them burn with the tears for the loss of someone dear to me, my best friends, my sister.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the review they really warm my black little heart! I'm glad so many of you like this story so far, I'll attempt to keep updates as steady as I possibly can but at the moment my work schedule just got mixed up so I have to try and balance everything along with the story. Don't worry though I refuse to give this up, it's my first fanfiction that I'm putting on this site and I plan on finishing it. I hope you continue to enjoy this work, and please leave reviews, they truly inspire me.

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

I was waiting in the throne room with the rest of the Volturi waiting for Heidi to come back. I had come to terms with their particular diet a while back. It really doesn't bother me that I'm going to be one of them, or take part in the ways that they live. I knew that I belonged there with them, and that's the way it was going to stay. I wasn't going to leave and I wasn't going to shy away from the true nature of what I now was unlike the Cullens. I knew what I was and I knew what I wanted, I smelled them I guessed there were about 20 tourists following Heidi. My throat burned they smelled so alluring, I couldn't resist I breathed in deep smelling the air. My mouth was watering as it pooled with the new venom running through me.

The doors flew open and Aro stood from his throne. He'd gone to sitting as we waited and I stood beside the throne. It was my duty, as a newborn, as a member of the Volturi, I was to protect my master. Heidi led the unsuspecting tourists in through the wide double doors in the throne room. Once they had all crowded in the doors shut faintly, a few of the weak people before me noticed something wrong, their heart rates spiked, their breath becoming ragged. Others calmer ones took in the beauty of the vampires surrounding them in the room. They didn't notice that we were unnaturally still, that everything about us practically screamed danger, and all they understood was our inhuman beauty.

I smiled darkly the burn in my throat increasing I breathed deeply, my eyelids lowered; I surveyed the people in the center of the room. Aro walked up to the center of the platform we were on and spoke to the gathered people, his voice like the most melodic music. "Welcome to Volterra castle, welcome to the Volturi, and welcome all to dinner." With this he clapped his hand and all of my kind, the Volturi sprung, taking down whoever was closest. I looked to Aro and he nodded, "Just let your instincts go cara mia, do what you were born for." This was all the permission I needed I leapt towards a tall blonde near me, her scream halted as my teeth sunk into her skin.

Her blood was sweet a fine wine quenching my thirst the burn was gone as the last drop fell from her veins into my mouth. I took an unnecessary breath and let my head fall back as I released my mouth from her sweet skin, her fragile human body. I felt a fire burn through me now it ran down the length of my arms, in a matter of moments I was holding onto a blazing corpse, I dropped the body in my arms and back quickly away. Fire it was the only way to destroy us, my new kind, vampires. I watched as the body burned to nothing but ash, I stared on shock and I felt eyes on me, from all directions, I also know that I did this. I torched the body; the fire burning in me flowed to the outside, onto her. My eyes lit up in surprise, this couldn't be; I was a shield, just a shield, nothing else. Right? I turned to Aro and stared at him in disbelief, he stared back just as confused.

I flit over to him too fast, everyone else was finished by this time, they finished as I stared at the damage I had caused. "We need to call the Denali's, we need to call Eleazar. I heard Carlisle speak of him once, he knows the powers people possess, and I must know what this is." I spoke fast barely audible even for the heightened vampire senses. He nodded to me understandingly; there was no way to explain this, none, for now.

* * *

APOV

I walked my Isabella back to her room and I told her that I'd be right back; after all I had a very important call to make.

I stepped into the darkening gardens at the back of the castle and lifted a small cell out of my pocket. My fingers glided over the familiar numbers to my old "friend's" number. I had to know what was going on; this was something about Isabella no one had foreseen, not even the small pixie Cullen who could see the future saw this coming. I knew that the beautiful girl resting in my castle could block mental attacks, but this, setting that woman alight. This was amazing; I'd never seen something like this before. We needed to know what kind of power she held, we wouldn't chance anything until we knew.

I pressed the call button and lifted the cell to my ear; it rang once before a male voice came over the other end.

"Hello, Aro, might I inquire as to the reason for this call after so long?" Eleazar asked politely and I sighed, if I asked him to venture here he'd bring the others, he may drag the Cullen's along if I mentioned her name. I would have to do this carefully, only giving out what was absolutely necessary.

"Eleazar, old friend, how have you been." I murmured back listening for any others who may be listening.

"As fine as can be expected, but what has you calling, and so suddenly. If I may ask again?" he spoke the question again.

I sighed once more before answering, "I have a new addition to my family and I have a need for your gift, she seems to be far more talented than I first thought she was, and we do not know the extent of her…gifts" I replied trying my hardest to not let my sweet Isabella's name fall from my lips as I guarded my words.

He groaned slightly, "Of course, I'll be there soon. Expect me within the next few hours; I'll be there before the night is out." He replied and I almost let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you my friend we shall be awaiting you in the throne room. I suppose it's too much to ask to have you not bring your family isn't it?" I asked knowing the answer before it came.

"It would my friend, I will as always be at least bringing my own coven," he said once more before I heard the click of his phone hanging up.

I groaned turning sharply back to the castle; I had to tell her that we'd know soon what was happening. If Eleazar were to keep to the schedule he gave me we'd know very soon.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, I'm sick and I really have nothing better to do than update and I promised an update so here you guys go. Luckily being sick means no work! Woohoo. But thank you so much to the 8 wonderful people who reviewed, I'm pleased with the responce of the last chapter, I'm just not to thrilled about the number but hey, that's life I suppose. Anyway please leave a review to tell me whatcha think, I'm always interested in your opinions, but note this any and all flames will go ignored, I don't like them noone does. Thank you all again and keep enjoying, here's a hint of what to expect in a future chapter somewhere down the line: a certain Cullen boy will be subject to powerful torture and destruction by the magnificence that he let get away...

Love As Always,

Your Southern Belle


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Got the funniest review for the last chapter thanks to Lady Kira94 who told me that the catch phrase "Flame On!" came to mind when the corpse caught fire! Thank you Lady Kira this chapter is dedicated to your awesome humor!

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

I heard him approaching outside the door to my new chambers as I sat on my crimson covered bed. I suppose after being human for so long and just changing the way I was sitting, how I didn't have to breathe, should have been uncomfortable. Yet I wasn't I sat still as stone and breathed, more out of habit than anything else, taking longer pauses than one normally would. He hesitated at the door, and I sighed in frustration. "You can come in your hesitation is doing nothing to help my nerves, Aro." I whispered softly as his hand raised before he could even knock.

The door opened slowly as the man walked in. he closed it softly behind him as he strode to stand in front of me at the foot of my bed. I looked up into his deep crimson eyes, "I take it you've called him?" I asked as he stared down at me confusion coloring his flawless features, burning in his blood red eyes.

"Yes he'll be here soon no longer than a few hours I would guess, he and his family are very fast. Which either means they guessed my need for them and bought tickets for a flight earlier, or they're running here." He answered lowering his eyes from me the frown still on his face.

I stood in front of him before he realized I had even decided to move. I lifted his face to look into my eyes again. "Do not worry, master, we will figure this out. We will find a way for me to control this. It will be fine Aro, please stop worrying." I whispered softly in my new voice, it reminded me of wedding bells in summer. I ignored this and looked him in the eyes gauging his reaction to my words. It would be fine, I was sure of that fact. Everything would work out, I was made for this, he knew it, and I knew it. Hell they all knew it in some form. I was born for this life, all this was, was a power I was made to have. Sure it scared me, it would scare anyone but I would try. I wouldn't let this fear rule me; I wouldn't let fear rule my actions anymore this is who I was meant to be.

As I admitted this to myself I felt free, free from everything in my human life that held me down before. That is I thought it had, until his next words reached my ears. "I trust you Cara mia with my life, I know we will survive this."

I was in total bliss now I clutched him to me, we had not decided to go anywhere with our rather precarious relationship yet. However those words filled me with such joy, he trusted me, trusted my decisions. This was something that, the stupid Cullen prat Edward had never allowed himself to do; I was always too young, too naïve in his eyes. No longer here with Aro I felt I could move on, be loved for who I really was. I could make my own choices, not have them forced upon me. I could be free, to do what I wanted and be who I wanted to be. "Thank you so much Aro you have no idea what this means to me. You've given me so much with just those words, I can finally be free and I can finally be me!"

I heard him give a contented sigh, which was how I felt at this very moment, we needn't rush. What we had would bloom in its own due course. We could take our time, he would not force me and I was happy; he would keep his promise and he would wait for me and I could not ask for anything more. It was perfect, everything was perfect, and as far as I could see it I was accepted. Into this family, into their lives, not just into the guard. This place, I'd willingly come to, embracing a death that never came, accepting a destiny that was meant to be. This felt more to me like home than anything anyone else had offered me before. There would be bumps in the road, there always were, but I could accept this, we would work through them. The only one I had ever truly been afraid of was Jane, and it was not all that hard to win her favor, when she understood my intentions. She accepted me, that was really more than I could have hoped for at the time, but I had gotten so much more. I got my life back.

I would be happy here I knew it, as Aro stroked my hair I purred, it was perfect, he was perfect, and I smiled. "My sweet Isabella, we should probably go back to the throne room, we have to await the arrival of the Denali's. Well more specifically Eleazar, we need to understand this anomaly of your, and know what else you may possess." He spoke in a soft melodic tone and I again marveled at the way my name fell so gracefully from his lips. I nodded at his statement and thought about my name, well the way he spoke it as we made our way at an oddly human pace to the throne room. It's true I did not particularly like my full name, but he said it so perfectly, I would allow no other to use it, to mar it. Nothing could compare to the way he said it.

* * *

APOV

We weren't kept waiting long once we reached the room. I had sat down in the center chair and had Isabella sit on the arm. I held her hand as I felt her nerves grip her awaiting what we should learn when my old friend got here. Not a hour or so had passed by as my sweet Bella calmed beside me when the doors opened slowly revealing the Denali clan Eleazar and his mate Carmen at the forefront of the small group, flanked behind of course by their "children". The three girls did not look particularly happy to be here, as they should not. I understood this perfectly as I had to destroy their original mother at one time, for the serious breaching of one of our most important, and unspoken of laws. I did regret what had happened to the girls but I could not fight what had to happen, she'd done the unspeakable, and she had to be rid of. It pained to me have had to relive their memories of her death the one time I last saw them, and I sighed too low for anyone but the girl sitting beside me to hear.

She looked upon me and I just shook my head, silently communicating that we would talk of it later. I took her hand and we stood to greet our guests. "Welcome I hope your journey wasn't too painful or uncomfortable. I sorry to have called you so suddenly like this but it was of a most dire importance," I spoke leading Isabella over to the others standing before Eleazar as I completed my miniature speech.

"It wasn't all that bad, we anticipated you may have need of us soon, we recently came upon an old acquaintance of one of our "extended family". He's a knower, he knows things he cannot explain them, nor predict when why or how they happened, but he relayed to us that he knew you may need my services." Eleazar said in an almost bored tone. "Is this the girl?" he asked gesturing to Bella, I simply nodded my head, I was hesitant to do the necessary introductions… it would be hard enough as it already was to keep their curiosity to a minimum as to why she was here instead of with the Cullen's as they no doubt understood her to be theirs.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much all of you for the wonderful reviews last chapter and well wishing for my health! It really made me feel better, although I'm still sick I'm happier than I was when I woke up with the stomach flu and cold yesterday morning. I hope you liked this chapter, I've noticed a lack of interaction between our beautiful Bella and the rest of the Volturi thus far but worry not, in future chapters there shall be more interaction along with major development in the relationship of Aro and Bella themselves! Keep reviewing and reading I love you all my wonderful readers!

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

APOV

Eleazar looked at me expectantly and I gave in, "Yes this is the one I was telling you about, Eleazar this is Isabella, although I believe she prefers the name Bella." My angel scoffed at the last part and I gave a small chuckle. "Bella Cara mia, this is Eleazar and his coven. His mate Carmen and their daughters to all intents and purposes Tanya, Kate and Irina."

She looked at them serenely she knew who they were of course she had no doubt heard of them from the Cullen's at some point or another. "Yes I've heard so much about you all already; it's nice to finally be able to meet you. I'm sorry it's under such terms as this, but I was taken quite by surprise earlier." She spoke softly looking at them all and I could only guess gauging their reactions to her.

Carmen and Tanya both eyed her closely before Carmen spoke, "It's quite alright Miss… I'm sorry we never did get your last name." she said and I could hear the curiosity in her voice, no doubt my mate could as well.

My dear Isabella stiffened slightly before she gave a short rather clipped reply. "Swan my name is Bella Swan." Eleazar's eyes flew wide as did his mate's and Tanya's. I winced I was rather afraid of this, how they would react about finding out who she really was, Irina looked almost mad enough to kill, and that, honestly confused me. Kate however was impassive to this, as she stood serenely in the back of the group...

* * *

BPOV

I had feared a reaction like the one they were showing me, although I didn't understand the one called Irina's reaction to the news. She looked almost as though she wished to murder me. It was rather terrifying. I was quick to hide my fear as the others bar Kate looked at me almost incredulously. No doubt in the time he spent with them Edward had told them about me or Carlisle since he had stayed with them longer along with the rest of the Cullen's. Oddly the fact that they knew who I was didn't faze me, just the reactions the incredulousness written on their faces, as they seemed to realize that I was no longer with the one's they thought of as family.

"So you're the famous Isabella?" I was asked by Eleazar as he looked at me, as though sizing me up somehow. I nodded to this. "The Cullen's speak highly of you." I shrugged, I liked the Cullen's it was only Edward I was deeply and truly opposed to, the one who had broken me, and manipulated the other's into leaving for my "own good" and my "humanity". Such a load of bullshit now that I thought about all of it, I'm slightly surprised that the rest didn't see through the lies, but he was a convincing liar. So I simply brushed it off.

To my surprise the man before me smiled widely at me, "Well, I've come to asses any and all powers you may possess so shall we proceed?" he asked and I nodded, and Aro led us closer to the platform to give us some semblance of privacy. I was grateful for this gesture, it made me feel better and less self conscious should we discover anything too horrid.

Eleazar's face took on a look of deep concentration as he surveyed me, and we all stood like this for what seemed like an hour but was probably only several minutes before he glanced between me and Aro. "I've gathered all that I can and I can tell you what she can do." I saw Aro look at me and I nodded for him to continue. "Miss Swan, it seems as though, of course with proper concentration you can set things, people included ablaze, and before you ask, unlike earlier in the day, I presume as happened, no you do not need to be touching them for this to happen." I nodded positively horrified by this concept, I would need to learn to control this, and soon. "There's more however. Could you do me a favor and sing aloud for a second?" I swear I would have blushed at this, I didn't like to sing in front of others and though I'm sure with my new melodic voice it would not be bad I could not ensure it would be all that good either. I nodded slowly searching my brain for the chorus of a song any song and I sang what first came to my mind.

"_If we listen to each other's hearts,_

_We'll find we're never too far apart,_

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_" (A/N: From a Goofy Movie, the song is Eye to Eye.) I watched the people in the room as I sang and they all seemed to just stare at me in a sort of trance, I stopped as soon as I had finished the short verse and focused solely on Eleazar for an explanation to the phenomenon that had just happened before me.

"Just as I thought, you can set people into a hypnotic trance when you sing, all they take in is you, and you're flawless voice and beauty, and whatever feelings come from the words of the song that you sing. It's amazing really I've not come across anything like these two powers before, the last however, is one you probably already knew about. You Bella, possess a very strong shield, it's a simple mental shield but a very strong one if you learn to control it. You could also probably learn to push it over others with practice." I sighed in relief, neither of these was as bad as the first, and I had to admit though the shield wasn't much of anything special the hypnotic singing was purely amazing.

I was special in my own way, and I was purely unique to the best of our knowledge, he'd never come across another like me. I felt empowered, not in a maniacal way, I just felt strong like I never had before. Edward was wrong in every way about me, I had a soul I would not abuse the powers I had for selfish gain, except, maybe once. I pondered this for a second before I settled. I knew what I had to do. And I knew I would do it soon… I was going to destroy the one person who destroyed me, destroyed my life. Only with Aro's approval first of course. "Thank you Eleazar, you've helped much more than you will ever realize. It's a large responsibility to bear, but I will do my best to control myself with this." I stated to the man before me. I looked at Aro for permission to go back to my room and he nodded. I gave a quick polite nod to all who were assembled in the room before flitting out and up to the west wing where I could plan and rest…. _Edward Cullen you better watch out I'm coming for you._ I thought as I made it to my door, I gave a short dark chuckle before going in to wait. I waited for Aro, he needed to know my plan, and I knew he would support me, but he needed to know so I waited.

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAHA I'd say we have one deadly and very pissed off newborn in Bella right now, wonder what she's plotting keep reading and you shall see. BUT first to keep reading you need to keep reviewing. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews I replied to all those that I could personally, as always, just so ya'll know they've really made this being sick thing easier for me and I'm really glad when I get to wake up in the morning to my inbox being full of them! I'm very thankful to you my readers, and I'm glad you enjoy the story so much and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: ZOMG another update so soon? I wonder why! Of course it's because of all of the wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much, here you go!

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 9

APOV

I offered the Denali's a place to stay if they wished for a few days before they travelled back to their home in Alaska. Although I was a bit worried about Irina being around Bella, the girl did look positively murderous. I would have to see what this was about later, this is one of those times I was glad that I could view people's minds with a simple touch. But I knew that if I let them leave so soon, without the absolute assurance that Isabella was safe and loved; they would probably make the Cullen's their first stop on their journey home. They may of course do this regardless, simply because they would feel as though they owed it to their extended family of sorts to tell them of their former human.

They thankfully accepted their new accommodations in the east wing quite far from Isabella's chambers, for safety reasons of course. Irina had a rather foreboding air about her when it came to my mate. The last thing I wanted at this point was the metaphorical bloodshed that may ensue if Irina were to try anything.

As I contemplated all that happened I wandered through the corridors of the castle at a slow but steady pace before I realized where exactly my feet were leading me. I glanced up for a brief moment to find myself outside of the rooms of la mia bella. (My beauty) I slowly lifted my hand to knock but her voice came before I even gave the slightest touch of my knuckles to the mahogany wood of the door.

"Enter mia Stella Aro." It was spoken softly almost dreamily in her most beautiful voice. Indeed this girl had captured me. And I did not want her to let go. This realization rocked me as I opened the door to find my dear sweet Bella sitting knees tucked under her in a short white chiffon dress upon her bed as she stared out the window to the rising sun on the horizon. She was so beautiful.

* * *

BPOV

I heard Aro enter and I heard his unnecessary breathing halter as he looked upon me. I smiled at this, I'd captured him, and he was mine just as I was his. According to Marcus at least, but why tempt the bonds of fate? I just didn't want to rush; we all knew how that ended with that stupid Cullen boy. Emo as he was he probably was having a fit of self-loathing, didn't bother me much though. He could do what he wished with his life from now on, well, until my plans come to fruition if they ever did…

"Hello Aro. I've heard there is a garden here, may we go to them, for a while. You know to talk?" I asked still staring at the rising Italian sun on the horizon through the window to the side of my vast bed.

"Of course cara mia. Anything you wish." He replied; I was relieved with his answer. Not only did I not know how private a conversation may be in the walls of the castle, but I was feeling a little imprisoned within the massive holding. I truly liked it here, but I hadn't gotten out since I came here just a week ago for my eternity. It was almost enough to suffocate a person, even if that person is an immortal vampire.

He flit over to my bed the next instant and was holding his hand out to help me up. Gentlemanly as it may have been I didn't really need it but the thought warmed me and I smiled as I took his hand.

Aro hadn't led me very far before we ran into one of his brothers, headed in the opposite direction. The flash of blonde alerted me to the presence of the one I was sure hated my entire being. "Ah, brother, leading dear young Bella to the gardens I presume?" Caius's lilting voice asked from in front of us where he had so suddenly stopped when he ran into our path.

"Indeed was there something you needed Caius?" his brother replied beside me as I looked upon Caius from beneath my lashes, keeping my head down in a sign of respect.

"Not particularly, but I was wondering if I may join you two on your venture? That is of course if it is alright with dear Bella." He replied and I felt his gaze fall on me, I then heard a small growl rip from his chest when he saw me. He was standing directly before me in a fraction of a second lifting my head to face him. His next word shocked me into utter silence. "I have spoken with Marcus of you Isabella, I know who you are in the grander scheme of things, and you bow your head to no one, especially not I and my brothers. Am I understood sorella, you are equal to us and beneath nobody." My eyes flew wide looking at him and I nodded slowly to show that I understood what he was telling me.

I saw Aro's smiling beside me as he looked on his brother with fascination; he had not hidden what he felt for me at first. No doubt he thought that I was nobody but the Cullen's particularly annoying pet. I had to confess though I did wonder as to his change in attitude towards me. But I let my own smile come forth anyway, I was more welcome than I had thought before, this perhaps wouldn't be as bad as the eye first perceives. "I would be delighted if you would join us, there's something I wish to speak with your brother of, and now that I consider it, it would be best to have you and Marcus there as well Caius. Knowing what I do of your feelings towards a particular coven, I'm sure what I have to say will interest you greatly." I smiled at him and cocked my head to the sign as I heard another person approaching. Before I could figure out who had heard us speaking I saw Marcus standing beside his brother looking at me.

He smiled as he looked down at me, "I couldn't help but overhear, and I would greatly enjoy accompanying you and my brothers, dear sister. You needless to say intrigue me and I would love to hear what you have to say." My smiled widened at his enthusiasm, this was the most emotion I'd seen on this particular person's face since the first time we met. This was all going madly well for me and I was glad at how well I was being received into my new family.

The three of us walked at a relatively comfortable pace, about the speed of a jogging human. It amazed me how naturally this all came to me and hoe comfortable I was with the differences between me now and the fragile clumsy human I used to be. I smiled; my new "brothers" were being kind despite first appearances. I naturally thought that Caius would always have an aversion to me. But whatever the reason for the change be it my powers or how well I accepted the life here with them, I didn't care. I was just glad that I was being accepted, and so easily. I felt more at home than with the Cullen's. It was amazing how easily the people they preached to me were monsters were more comfortable to be with than they were. They accepted me how I was and didn't try to change me, didn't try to protect me from the smallest things. Nobody had to now, now I was just as indestructible as they were.

* * *

A/N: Oh yay interaction with more people! I wonder what's going to happen next. If you review you may see the next installment before you can blink! I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews they really brighten my day it's amazing how something someone says can make me feel on top of the world. You're all wonderfully awesome, please review!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CPOV (Caius not Carlisle)

She was interesting I would give her that; I felt a draw to her, a need to understand her better so that I could accept her. She was after all going to be family; she was my brother's one true mate. So I needed to figure things out. Why did she leave them? Why come here of all places when she wasn't given the warmest of welcomes the first time around? It was baffling and I had to figure it out.

She had said that she needed to talk to us, all of us. I knew at first it was just going to be Aro but she re-evaluated. Now Marcus and I were following them out to our extensive gardens so she could part with whatever information she wanted to give us.

The most interesting thing about her was that she had broken through Marcus's monotonous boredom however. It surprised me that anyone could manage that. Marcus had been flat, a shell of his former self since he lost his mate all those many years ago. Yet this girl this one small girl, she changed that all in a matter of days, the one week and now he was actively participating in this little escapade to the gardens. Gardens I might add he hadn't been to in over a century.

But that's not the point, we were going with her, and we would find out what she needed. It was odd, that I would follow her; I think I've come to understand that I only disliked her because she had been with _them_ at the time. It's really not a surprise to my way of thinking. I disliked them so I instinctively disliked her. But she came to us, willingly; it wasn't per se a new concept for a human to come to us. Look at Gianna she wishes to be turned and she knows what we are. Isabella though, she came to us from the Cullen's the gold eyed humanitarian animal drinkers. Yet she was not like them, she would hunt like us, she had no problem being what they had proclaimed to her as a monster among our kind. She embraced it; she would make a fine addition to us, and a wonderful sister.

I looked up she was speaking now as we walked amidst the rose bushes and I was intent to listen to what she had to say.

* * *

BPOV

We were in the gardens walking by the rose bushes before I began to speak to my family, my new brothers and the one who one day may be my love. That is if I could take it, if I could open my heart again after what that prick did to me a month ago and a year before that. "I have a dilemma say, and there's something I can do to remedy it, but I should get the permission of a ruling party first. Would you hear me out before calling judgment?" I asked to no one in particular as I stroked the soft petal of a blood red rose.

"That little one would depend what the problem is and the solution, care to enlighten us?" came Marcus's distinct voice in a questioning reply.

I turned to look at the three impossible gorgeous immortals wandering the grounds with me in the nooning sun, skin alight like diamonds. "The problem is not a thing but a person, and the solution, though I've never been one for it is revenge, a torturous, _burning_ revenge." I stated simply hoping they would catch the meaning of the stressed word.

Caius's eyes turned to me almost skeptically, "Would this person happen to be one who technically broke a law simply leaving you with the knowledge of us. Without your death or the change that we were promised?" he asked calculating my face for any display of emotion.

I kept my face straight as I gave the truthful answer looking between them. "Yes, would you hear me out?" I asked again looking this time at Aro I wanted his approval most of all because he wanted the gift of the one I wanted nothing more than to rid the world of.

"Well cara mia, the law was broken and thus is technically the job of the Volturi to meat out punishment as needed for the situation. The punishment consequently is death in this case." Aro replied, a furrow in his brow as he contemplated the proposition he had not yet heard. "So in question I must ask you, would you be doing this as a member of the Volturi or as the scorned ex-lover of the person who committed the crime?"

I pondered this for only a moment before glancing at all of them in turn before focusing my attention on the dark haired god that changed me. "It all depends on perspective I suppose, obviously I would be doing it as a member of the Volturi being one of course. Along with the fact that I came to you with the knowledge of his betrayal to both you and I. However we cannot simply deny the fact that I am a woman scorned twice by the same foolish person who practically left me to death twice now. He broke a law and must be punished and he broke a soul, an innocent soul, and must have revenge sought upon him in some way. The knowledge that I have joined you would be a torturous revenge in its own way since he was so intent on preserving my humanity for as long as he could. But the sentence I wish to meat happens to coincide with the sentence he rightfully deserves; and I could be of use to make it all that much easier, that much quicker, and that much more painful for the sins he committed." I replied thoughtfully and in depth something I'm sure and proved they did not expect from me.

They stood shocked for a while before glancing quickly at one another than back at me. "Then what do you plan? I believe you deserve the honor of seeing the punishment through with proper training first of course." Caius was the one to speak and I smiled at him, a hint of maniacal evil flitting across my face before I stoically began to tell them my plan.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to do a bit of begging now. Please, please, pretty, pretty please don't hate me for this. But it's a part of the story, I won't actually be telling you Bella's plan, you'll just have to wait and see when she actually puts the plan into action with her amore and his brothers. I will not condone pushing for answers or flames, the suspense is key at this particular part of the story. You will learn patience or you will suffer the wrath of an indefinate story hiatus, am I perfectly understood. I warn you now the last thing you want to do is piss me off because I have the right and power and enough Bitch in my personality to take this story off of this site completely. If you do not like and cannot appreciate the subtle fine art of suspence too bad, it is my story and I will make it the way I want it, and I refuse to take shit for that. Now if you like it please let me know if you want to flame, rant fruitlessly at a wall not to me because I will not read it.

Love as Always,

Your Southern Belle


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Today my darlings we celebrate my health, in other words I'm not sick anymore, with an update. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

APOV

My sweet Isabella's plan was ingenious, I almost couldn't believe that her innocent mind could come up with it, but what was it that the human's say, ah yes. 'Hell hath no fury as that of a woman scorned'. (A/N: Thank you LadyGrelka for that little idiom I couldn't resist) it was amazing the things a furious mind could come up with. It only made me want her that much more, and to know that in the end she was destined for me was infinitely reassuring. Today would be her third week in training for the task she'd set forth for herself, of course we would be going with her, my brother's and I, since after all we were the official/unofficial ruling members of our kind, and we had to be there when the law was met out to the sinner.

It was odd how we would refer to him as a sinner when simply being what we were made all of us the ultimate sinners. But he blatantly put an innocent in danger by revealing all and then leaving her to fend for herself as a fragile human. He should have known better in all honesty, he should have realized that she would never let him get away with it. That she would come to us for either death or the promise he made be kept. Now she was strong, independent, and beautiful. She was made for this life.

She did not behave like the typical newborn, the thirst did not consume her, and she was in control of it. Only fed when the rest of us were and it was magnificent. She caught everything, and the way her blood red eyes shone when she was able to let herself go and not burn her food to a crisp when she finally managed to gain control of her most dangerous power was awe inspiring. Every movement was so well controlled in her graceful body. She was even getting along with the rest of our guard well. She and Jane had seemed to hit it off superbly; it may have been due to the hushed conversations they were holding when she first arrived her that first day. Whatever it was there was so much life within our walls now.

It was liberating, this feeling of completeness she brought to us when she came. She would spar with Demitri and Felix they treated her as a sister. Jane had become what some may call a best friend of sorts, and Alec was always there too. Alec wasn't one much for the showing of much emotion at all but when they were together he laughed, actually laughed. We were all smiling more often; Heidi was more chipper than I'd ever seen her over the centuries. When the Denali's left it was almost as if a weight had been lifted because Bella could move freely about without the fear of the foreboding that the one Irina set in us whenever they were around one another.

What surprised me the most was the reason I now found myself wandering to my brother's office. Marcus had changed a lot since the young beauty had come to us. He was no longer a shell of a man who had lost the only thing worth living for in our sham of an existence. I had to know what the meaning of it all was.

As I reached his door I neglected to knock and just walked in on him leaning over a few papers, he was working on something. It didn't matter with the rate that we could go nothing would ever be late. As he sensed my presence he looked up from his work and told me with naught but his eyes to sit and I took the seat in the leather armchair across from his desk. "What is it you came here for brother?" he asked folding his arms under his chin looking at me.

I looked back leaning casually in my seat cocking my head slightly to the side. "I would know brother, what has changed so much in you? You never used to be the way you are now, you were a shell, and you worked and fed; now you actively participate. In anything and everything, especially where Isabella's concerned. Does it have to do with the lines? I must know; it's not every day I see such a drastic change in one of my brothers so far gone from us for so long." I stared at him his brow furrowed as he thought now gazing past me at the wall.

He turned his attention back to me before he gave his answer, "It is in the lines, I never thought of it before, I just felt as if a sort of weight had been lifted off of me, she is bewitching is she not. A natural such as she is, it's amazing how many new bonds she seems to have made. Your brother I may be, however the lines tell an odd tale between the two of us. It seems as I read, I am a father figure for her, I'm concerned for her in an almost parental way yet I respect her independence as a woman. I never knew this feeling before which is why it's so confusing for me; I've seen it in others of course. It's the same bond you hold for your mate's new best friend, Jane. She and you have a parental bond you are her father figure, thus why you favor her and she favors you more than any other who resides here." He watched me as the realization hit me, now I realize why I recognized the differences in him; he looked upon Bella as her human father must have once looked upon her.

"This is simply amazing you know. It's wonderful, I get my lively brother back and mia cara gets a father in this life. It's the bond she must have once had with our own dear Carlisle at one point, but the estrangement changed so many things." I shook my head slightly this was a perfect development. "Tell me brother what is her bond with our dear Caius after this month?" he looked about for a bit before we sensed another presence in the room.

We looked up to find Caius there, "It seems Aro; we've had the same idea to find out what was happening with Marcus, though I can tell you myself what I feel for the little one." He said looking me deep in the eyes a sparkling smile lingering in them. "She is a sister, nothing more nothing less to me, I love her as one would love a little sister, and I'm just as proud of her as any older brother would be. I just got back from watching her train. She is simply formidable. Her strength her passion, her power and her control are so in sync in such a short time." He uttered proudly. It was perfect; we actually had a complete, or nearly complete perfect family. Now if only I could get my darling to admit to me, that we are meant to be.

I smiled almost giddily, I would be talking to her tonight, she'd been spending so much time about the gardens, or about with Jane or others that we hadn't had much time for each other's company as of late. "Well than we should be able to set out on that mission of her soon, I shall speak with her tonight; maybe we'll be able to go in about a day or so." I suggest thoughtfully, it was not a complete lie, I would begin with that. Then I would more on to the more important all consuming thing in my mind. Our mating, my mating with my perfect angel. They nodded in agreement and I left them with the assurance that I would work it all out with Isabella and call on them when we were finished with the details. It was all coming together oh so perfectly. It was fascinating!

* * *

A/N: There you go my lovely and wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all and thank you for not pitching a fit about me not telling you what our sweet and innocent Isabella's plan is. I hope you enjoyed it thank you all for the awesome reviews, now I'm going to ask you to again review and tell me what you think of the chapter! Next up we have Bella's pov on the week that's past that was mentioned in this chapter and her hanging out with Jane and the others. And maybe feelings will be discussed between our future lovebirds. Maybe even a kiss... gasp. But will it only the next xhapter and thus your authoress will tell!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

My god it was so liberating to train with the Elite Guard, they weren't soft on me and I sure as hell wasn't soft on them. We fought furiously and I used all but one of my powers to my advantage in these fights. Felix was my best match when we trained, he was tough and he would fight with all he was worth. He was almost like Emmett during training and fighting he was a force to be reckoned with but during down time he was a teddy bear. It was awesome; he was the ultimate big brother figure. Jane was like my best friend and the only one who trusted my control enough to be in the room with me when I worked with my fire. Her trust was well placed it seems because my control was fabulous; Marcus and Caius would come to watch every now and then. It made me smile Marcus always had this proud look about him when I won fights and when I gained the amount of complete control I had over my powers. He was almost like my missing father. Comforting and reassuring and proud of my abilities and the friends I'd made amongst the Volturi as a whole.

They were all becoming family to me in a way. Jane was my besty and sister figure; we talked about anything, everything and nothing all at once. She like Alice loved to shop, but she wasn't as obsessed with it as the pixie was. Her twin Alec, the sweetest little brother on earth would tag along with us or me and Felix and they would make me laugh. I hadn't felt this carefree in ages. Heidi was like Jane a great sister figure, best part when she taught me how to hunt and eat with the grace to not completely drown my clothes in blood. They were all so wonderful; Demitri was like Felix he always wanted to make me laugh. We spent hours playing games from video games to card games when I wasn't training, eating, or reading in my rooms.

I spent a lot of time in the gardens now, always with the roses, I loved roses, and they were us. They're beautiful and soft and look frail but once you get closer there are the thorns, sharp, painful and dangerous. They were perfect, blood red and beautiful.

I had just finished my training for today, it's been three weeks since I mentioned my plan to the brothers and I had a feeling it would happen soon. I was excited fuckward needed to feel the pain he put me through and I would make sure that he did while meeting out the justice that was needed for the crimes which he committed. I was sitting on the unneeded bed in my room reading a book Caius had lent me from his library a day ago. I could of course read at a much faster pace now but, because I loved reading so much and it seemed to carry on into my immortal life I liked to read at a slower more human pace. I would let myself relax and get absorbed into the story, almost becoming one with the heroine of the book.

There was a knock at my door and I mumbled enter as I placed the book on a nightstand I bought when shopping with Jane a couple of days ago. There were only three people who came to my rooms, Aro, Jane and Heidi. The others simply being men tried to steer clear. I didn't mind much they knew if I wanted to hang out I'd find them, or they'd venture into the gardens looking for me. Since I'd gotten a new cell phone the second week I was here if they really wanted to talk or anything they'd call or yell. Depending on where they were in the castle or out. But I knew by the sound of the steps it was Aro. And I always found time to talk to him since I'd been busy focusing on my powers lately he left me be for the most part and busied himself with other tasks.

The door opened and he stepped in closing it softly behind him and within a second or rather the unnecessary blink of my eyes he was sitting on the foot of the bed. "Good afternoon mia stella I'm sure your day has been good so far yes?" he asked conversationally and I nodded. "Training went well I hope?" again I nodded; I knew he was going around the real reason he ventured here. Lately though he would only ask me about my day and then we'd each talk about our lives. Get to know one another really but I had a feeling this was going to be different and it made me a little apprehensive. But I also knew he'd get around to it when he felt comfortable.

"Yes everything went well today Aro. Was there anything in particular that you wanted?" I ventured to ask him. He glanced at me quickly before focusing his attention on the window.

He took an unnecessarily deep breath before speaking. "Actually yes Isabella, your training has gone well as of late, you're a natural and very good. You can control your powers well and almost perfectly now. I was speaking to my brothers earlier and we've decided that it was time." He paused and then looked back at me. I waved my hand in a gesture for him to continue. "We've decided it was time for the confrontation of the Cullens, or rather Edward." He finished still looking at me to gauge my reaction. I felt my crimson eyes widen with disbelief and sparkle when he nodded his head to tell me that indeed it was true.

I giggled and flung myself at him hugging him as tightly as I could. "Aro that's wonderful, are you sure I'm ready that you're all ready for this?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm uncertain as to how your feelings will take to the situation when it does happen. I know you used to love the boy, you ventured into danger to save him once after all. And you've only been with us for a month. However cara mia I have faith in your abilities and I know that you'll make the right decision." He said now speaking to my floor.

My hand shot out quick as lightning and I gently grabbed his chin and turned him to meet my eyes. "Aro do not fear for my feelings for the situation at hand. I know what I must do and I know what I want to do. I want to do this he deserves what he has coming to him in every way. The broken laws and the heartbreaks caused. It is true that yes at one point I loved him, but now I truly despise him. And as much as it confuses me, much as I don't want to let it happen to me again, much as I would like to keep myself in denial about it. I love you Aro, I do." I said it all before I even thought about it and I knew what I said was true, I did love him. In a month I'd managed to lose my heart to another, and he wasn't a rebound, my feelings for him were true and I knew I could not take them back or hide them away. I just hope that my faith in him to not break my heart like _he_ did.

Aro's eyes widened at my words and as the reality of what I said and the truth he must have heard ring in them sunk in they seemed to almost glow in their burgundy depths. He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks delicately, almost as if he were testing the waters. Seeing how far I would allow him to go. "I love you too my dear sweet Isabella." He murmured before his lips crashed down on mine in the most passionate and loving kiss I'd ever had the pleasure to experience in my existence. Shock waves hit me and I melted into his embrace, it was like lightning and thunder I could feel it in my very core, in my soul. I'd never felt like this with _him_ this was knew and I knew what it meant. The lines don't lie but this was conformation of what we'd all known all along. This was meant to be, me and Aro for eternity. I knew then that I would do anything for him. To hell with slow. He was mine and I planned on staking my claim now that I knew without a doubt that we belonged.

* * *

A/N: ZOMG they kiss, they say I love you. And they talk about Fuckward! Anyway I hope you liked it thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter and if you could be so kind as to leave me one for this chappie too I'd love it. Thank you to everybody who congradulated me on getting better but it seems we celebrated a tid bit too early. Ain't it just a bitch when you get over being sick with something and then BAM the next day you're cramping like a Mofo and bleedin' in areas only a woman could appreciate the pain of? Anyway hope to update soon but I'm unsure yet as to when I'll be able to my friend just got back from god only knows wherever in the marines and is ona visit for a while and we have 3 years worth of catching up to do!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Tiny bit of citrus, just a warning.

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 13

AlPOV

_3 weeks ago_

I was alone again in the forest searching my mind I felt the vision change and I wanted to know which one it was. I found it then, and it had changed.

_They weren't in the garden anymore, he was in her room 3 weeks from now, he was supposed to tell her in the garden but that didn't happen I knew it._

_Her hand shot out quick as lightning and she gently grabbed his chin and turned him to meet her eyes. "Aro do not fear for my feelings for the situation at hand. I know what I must do and I know what I want to do. I want to do this he deserves what he has coming to him in every way. The broken laws and the heartbreaks caused. It is true that yes at one point I loved him, but now I truly despise him. And as much as it confuses me, much as I don't want to let it happen to me again, much as I would like to keep myself in denial about it. I love you Aro, I do." she said and I was confused at what the most of what she said meant but the last sentence rang clear as day._

_Aro's eyes widened at her words and as the reality of what she had said and the truth he must have heard ring in them sunk in they seemed to almost glow in their burgundy depths. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks delicately, almost as if he were testing the waters. Seeing how far she would allow him to go. "I love you too my dear sweet Isabella." He murmured before his lips crashed down on her in a passionate and loving kiss._

I broke off I knew now, it was undeniable, she made the first move she was lost to us she loved him, loved them all. The monsters took her; it was our fault we left her. So she went to them, no point in waiting for the inevitable I do suppose. They couldn't be that horrible though, I heard the truth in Aro's words he loved her, and they would be together. How could everything have gone so wrong?

APOV

_Back to present._

My lips crashed onto hers and I felt lightning. It was coursing through my body everything that was her and all that was me, the lines blurred in that moment. It was amazing, Sulpicia never made me feel this way, it was amazing, and I would give this up for nothing. Isabella was mine and I would make sure everyone knew and soon. She would be my queen. She was sweet, loving, but she had spirit a burning fire in her. Well literally and figuratively. But we're talking figurative here. It was perfect, she felt so right with me. There would be no other in my life, and none in hers.

I pulled back slowly and looked her in the eyes. "Mio caro Non potrò mai farti del male e io non vi abbandona mai. Non sono niente come lui, non abbiate paura di amare me." (My dear I will never hurt you and I will never leave you. I'm nothing like him; do not be afraid to love me.) I said softly to her assuring her that nothing would make me leave her.

"I know Aro." She replied and then pulled me back to her, soft lips crashing into mine. Her tongue brushed my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted her and it swiftly swept into my mouth searching, tasting dueling conquering, and dominating. I let her it was wonderful it felt right, more right than any other I'd taken, and any other I'd ever kissed before. It was perfect and I knew without a doubt that she would always love me as I love her.

She pulled back breathing heavily though the breath was unnecessary. I found myself panting to as I leaned my forehead into hers taking in the passionate moment. "Cara mia I came to speak to you. We'll be leaving in a day the day after tomorrow we head out. But you as well as I know that we must not decide a set time we'll just leave and go you, my brothers, and I. we don't need them to know in advance we're coming for the boy." I said breathlessly, "I must leave you now my darling, mio amore, before we take this father than we need to. I promised to wait and not rush you and I hold myself to that."

"Okay, don't wait too much longer Aro. You won't need to." She pressed her lips to mine softly, "Go." Another kiss and I was out the door a second later. I flit to my own rooms and quickly undressed myself climbing into a freezing shower, it was all I could do. I was heated from my encounter with Isabella, my sweet Isabella. The water wasn't cold enough and as all I could think about was her I found myself seeking my own release. As I touched myself to thoughts of what were to come between the temptress and myself I couldn't bring myself to think about being quiet. As I came I shouted her name with reckless abandon supporting myself with my hand on the tiled wall leaning into the now cold enough water. I hurried to wash myself and ran back into my room naught but a towel around my waist. Who I found was the last shred for my control.

BPOV

He left my room as fast as he'd entered after I told him to go his eyes had been black with lust and I could tell his control was slim. He was holding on for me, I knew this and it warmed me. If it had been fuckward it would have pissed me off to no end, but with my Aro it was so much different. Moments later I heard my name and I knew what I was going to do. I no longer wanted to wait I was ready because I knew that with him, with my darling Aro. It would last, we would stay together and I could not wait any longer. I looked to the mirror in my bathroom from my place by the window and saw my eyes shadowed with my own lust. I stripped to nothing but my under garments.

I ran to where I knew Aro's rooms were and entered placing myself on the edge of the bed that occupied a good portion of the floor in his room. My legs neatly tucked under me as I waited for him to come out and find me. I was prepared to shred every last bit of his control. It would take little effort, but I didn't expect him to come out wearing nothing but a towel. He wasn't the only one who'd lose all control. I realized that now…

* * *

A/N: Putting this out there, yeah we know what's gonna happen next chapter squeal if you feel like it. I'm surprised i even managed to get this chapter out right now. I had a great time with my friend, downside, Major Ass Fight with the Boyfriend and I've been going from pissed to depressed off and on for a couple days now. Count yourselves lucky that i found the way to level myself out long enough to write without killing everybody in the story in one go was music therapy. Not the happiest music on earth of course, actually most of it was straight evil, morbid and hardcore. but it got the chapter out. Anyway thank you all so much I loved the reviews and responce as always, you guys are awesomesauce on a Jasper/Aro/Carlisle sammich! so please leave a review and I promise to keep up the updates if I don't go into a spiral (The fight's ongoing and still happening).

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Warning Complete and utter smutty lemonyness! Go Bella and Aro Claiming each other and shtuffs!

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 14

BPOV

His eyes had significantly darkened with lust and it mirrored my own, I wanted this waiting was no longer an option for me I wanted him and I would get what I wanted. I planted my hands on the mattress in front of me and crawled forward slightly swaying my hips seductively a smirk playing on my lips as I saw the evidence of his renewed arousal beneath the cotton towel. "Kitty wants to play." I purred licking my lips.

"Isabella I cannot continue to go slow if you test my control like this, you need time to heal." He managed to get out through teeth tightly clenched as he tried not to pounce at me.

I saw that we were going to have to do this the hard way I leapt from the bed and landed gracefully before him. I hooked my thumbs in the towel were it was around him, hiding him from me and tugged him closer. I leaned up on my toes and placed my mouth by his ear. "What if I don't want to wait? I healed long ago Aro mio amore. Give in and give what you know we both want." I whispered breathily and nipped his ear before turning my head and lingering close enough to him that our lips barely grazed before flying back to the bed and my previous position. A "cat that got the cream" look shining on my face as I poised waiting for him to make the next move. Just like chess.

I saws him pondering as he stared at me battling with his own lust, looks like I had to take initiative again. I reached a hand behind my back and snapped my fingers unclasping my bra to let it fall to my elbows before flinging it to the side. I shifted all of my weight to my knees and ran my hands up my sides to the curves of my breasts and rand my thumbs slightly over my nipples never taking my eyes off of him, bringing them to small peaks. His eyes stayed on my hands as I watched him losing the battle with himself._ A little more is all it will take now,_ I thought to myself as it popped into my head. I lowered my eyelids looking up at the god before me from under my lashes as I took one nipple between my forefinger and thumb giving it a gentle roll and let a soft moan escape my lips. And I watched smiling as the last of his control was shredded from him and his towel dropped.

* * *

APOV

I sprang at her as the last vestiges of my control fell from my mind I could wait no longer with her doing these things to me, in front of me. I wanted, nay, needed her now, I had to be inside her around her part of her and I could wait no more. She was too beautiful too delicious on my bed wearing all but nothing. Teasing and torturing the monster out of its shell.

My lips crashed against hers as I lowered her onto her back pinning her down by her wrists in one hand and the other holding her hip firmly in place. She purred and moaned beneath me as my tongue dueled with hers in a dance older than we. I moved the hand on her hip up her side slowly just grazing her skin with my finger tips before cupping one swollen breast. I squeezed it softly eliciting a sensual moan that racked my body with its need before squeezing more firmly she was writhing beneath me now as she struggled to get her hands on me.

"Ah, ah Isabella, you brought this on yourself, you little tease, such a bad girl." I thrust my hips into her my arousal pressing against her as I kept her legs trapped between my own. She shivered at the contact, she was enjoying this. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you Isabella?" I asked thrusting into her again and pulling the nipple beneath my fingers she moaned and nodded in the affirmative. "I didn't hear you Isabella. Do. You. Like. It?" I repeated punctuating each word with a thrust. This time she answered, "Oh yes Aro," she moaned before lifting her head crashing her lips into mine and pulling my lower lip between her teeth biting down slightly, hard but not too hard. I chuckled at her actions finally freeing her hands I buried my hand in her flowing mahogany hair before giving it a sharp pull, two could play rough. Her back arched off of the bed as she gasped I could smell her arousal getting higher, she took the opportunity to run her hands along my chest and over to my back. I pulled her hair again and felt her nails dragging down my shoulder blades. I groaned at the sensation as I felt my hard flesh give beneath her ministrations.

I removed my hand from her soft breast and reached between us and gave a satisfied smirk as I heard the tearing of the last vestige of fabric that was covering her before tossing the ruined underwear to the towel that had fallen off of me before. I ran my hand along her mound feeling the heat there was almost my utter undoing. I climbed off of her for a fraction of a second moving her legs apart before setting myself back between them. I kissed her passionately before moving my head down leaving open heated kisses along her jaw and neck biting and nibbling the flesh as I went.

* * *

BPOV

His scent was intoxicating as he worked his mouth along my body kissing down the valley between my breasts before moving over to one. He flicked his tongue over the peak and I purred before taking it into his mouth and suckling hard. My back arched off of the bed again as I let out a loud and ragged moan. He was undoing me bit by bit his hands running up my thighs I was writhing beneath him trying to get some fraction of friction. I began to beg, "Please Aro, please." I moaned still writhing and bucking my hips against him.

"What do you want Isabella?" he murmured seductively against my skin his tongue dipping into my navel.

"Please touch me." I gasped as his fingers got ever closer to my core.

His fingers slid across my entrance "Here?" he asked as if he didn't already know, as he pressed his thumb firmly against my clit. "Oh god, yes, there." Was my, oh so intelligent response. He pressed again and began rubbing as his mouth moved ever lower. Before I could contemplate what was happening his mouth replaced his thumb as he nipped my bundle of nerved grazing his teeth along it before suckling. I raised my hip and let out a broken moan as I tangled my fingers in his hair holding him there as he worked pure magic on my body. I barley registered his groan as his tongue ran along my entrance lapping at me.

"God Isabella you taste too damned good." Was all I could guess at, before he buried his face into me. Sliding one long finger into me, I felt him curl it expertly hitting that perfect spot I gasped again bucking my hips into him and pulling on his hair. It was a good thing we need not breathe because I was completely breathless. A coil tightening tightly in my belly and I knew I was going to explode. He curled his finger again and I felt it, it was like a massive explosion euphoria clouding my mind as I screamed his name for all I was worth clinging to him as he lapped everything up. I was just coming down from the orgasmic high when I felt him reposition above me placing his hard arousal at my entrance. The last thing I thought coherently for a while was, _thank god finally_. Then he thrust firmly into me.

* * *

APOV

She was so hot and tight and wet I let myself go thrusting at a steady enough pace. I already knew without her even having to mention it this was her first time I was her fist and therefore she was mine in every sense of the word. My control was completely lost by now as she moaned and writhed beneath me meeting me thrust for thrust. Why had we waited for this? This was so perfect. She fit to me so well, and as corny as it may sound to some it was like she was the missing piece to the puzzle that was me and I had finally found her.

"Oh god Aro, harder." I just made out her words behind our combined moans and almost constant purrs. I drew out almost fully before slamming back into her and I repeated going faster I could feel her tightening around me already and I knew she was close, as was I. I could think anymore I could only feel as I thrust repeatedly into her tight hot core feeling her coming undone around me as her walls clamped tight milking me for all that I was worth I collapsed above her, spent completely. Our unneeded breath coming out in fast uneven pants. I rolled onto my side taking her with me and held her close stroking her long hair.

"I love you Isabella." I whispered as we lay there just holding each other not bothering to move. This was where she belonged, where we both belonged, in each other's arms.

"I love you too Aro, so much." was her whispered reply as she kissed my chest softly nuzzling into me. And we lay there like that, until a knock came to my door….

* * *

A/N: Okay yeh I know you all hate me for leaving you hanging for so long but there you go, smut. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, to be honest I didn't have much fun writing it. I've been utterly unloved lately except by the wonderful and loving reviewers! Love you guys and thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and alerts, they make this Author very, very happy in an unhappy time in her life. Now if you can please leave another review to let me know what you thought I'll be exstatic!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Gah I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update I just couldn't find the time with work and everythting else so please enjoy.

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 15

APOV

I put a blanket over Bella and grabbed a robe before flashing to my door. I opened it to none other than of course my loving brothers with smug, knowing smirks on their faces. "What do you want brothers?" I asked with irritation in my voice hiding a smile of my own.

"Now, now Aro, we waited so we didn't interrupt you, have you actually talked to Isabella yet?" Marcus said trying hard to fight back his laughter.

I glared at what he was implying. "I don't know why don't you ask her yourself." I opened the door the rest of the way and let them into the room. Revealing a rather disheveled, and still very sexy Bella covered in nothing but a blood red silk sheet. "My brothers have something to ask you my dear." I said indicating Marcus and Caius who continued to wear those stupid shit eating grins as they looked upon the bed at my love. She nodded and waved her hand as an indication for them to proceed.

"Dear piccolo (little one), I was wondering if my brother has yet talked to you about our decision to make our little visit to the Cullens? " Caius stepped up and asked her keeping his eyes on hers.

"Yes Caius brother he has and I also know that the exact time cannot be decided just happen so we get on whatever flight whenever in the next couple of days. Although I know also that we could make the decision if I project my shield over all those going until we actually get there so that Alice Cullen won't see us coming for them." She replied blandly and I just recognized the significance of the last part and wondered why we hadn't thought of it before.

I strode quickly over to the bed and hugged her with all of my might. "That's brilliant cara mia, when did you think of this?" I asked holding her just at arm's length to gaze into her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Just earlier after you told me and after you left my room it sparked, I could shield our decisions until we get there and since the plans are my own all I have to do is shield myself when we're stopping by." She replied nonchalantly. "So I take it we're going with that approach, I really don't like a lack of organization and it would be nice to have set flight plans. Also do we know if they returned to Forks? And if not where their current location is."

Her intuition about the situation never ceased to amaze me it was a nice change of pace having to keep up with someone else rather than having them try to keep up with me. "Our resident tracker has traced them back to Forks yes, so now that we know all of this is your shield up?" she nodded, "Okay we shall take the next flight out of our closest airport to Seattle and go from there to your old town and pay our dear friends a visit. I must say I do rather miss Carlisle." We all nodded in the affirmative before I focused my attention back on my brothers.

"Now if we're quite through," I glanced quickly at the door and they took the hint nodding their goodbye to my sweet angel and left her to me once more.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know it's short it's just a little filler please don't kill me. I was really happy with the responce for the last chapter 32 reviews it was awesome to see that many. I love all of you my wonderful readers so please don't hate me, I just have soo much going on right now that writing can't really be first on my priority list at the moment. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and I'll try to update as soon as possible but I really can't afford to make promises right now.

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	17. Chapter 16

A/N:I'm super sorry I meant to update sooner but my mom went away on buisness on Monday and didn't get back till super late Thursday night so I had no time to work on the story. Here the new update and I hope you enjoy and think it was worth the wait.

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 16

BPOV

Aro dismissed his brothers with a glance and they nodded their heads to me before taking their leave. My darling walked back over to the bed where I was still naked beneath the covers and I smiled wickedly at him.

I knew what was to come later and I wanted to play before we took our leave in the morning, I also wanted to spend a bit of time with Jane and Alec as well.

I let the sheets drop from my body and crawled hands and knees towards the end of the bed keeping my eyes on my mates. I made a soft mewling noise and batted my lashes before slowly swaying my ass in the air behind me. I could see his need behind the robe and I could smell his arousal plain as day. I kept taunting him until I knew he was as his breaking point then I leapt off the bed and into his arms before ripping off the offending material covering his body. It landed in shreds by the en suite door. He held me as his lips crashed into mine knocking us both back onto the already severely mussed bed. He was holding his weight on his elbows as he licked, sucked, and nipped along my collar bone my hands tangled in his long black locks.

I squirmed my way more towards the center of the bed dragging him along as I went, pulling his hair. He let out a primal growl of lust that shook me to my core, I was already burning for him again as I felt his full erection pressed into my belly. I wiggled beneath him and bucked my hips suggestively and he flipped me over. When I was perfectly positioned on my stomach he hoisted my hips up until I was on my knees bared for him to see as he positioned himself between my legs.

He ran his hands along my sides and back nails scraping here and there as I began to whimper with need, I needed that release. I needed to feel him and he knew it. Before I could utter a word he pistoned into me from behind and I heard the wonderfully seductive sound of his hips slapping against my ass and his groan of pleasure as he became buried hilt deep inside of my core. I mewled and moan as he thrust hard, fast and deep into me feeling the coil tighten ever more inside of me begging for that last inch. Our unnecessary breaths becoming labored and I knew if we could sweat we would be. He groaned above me as his hand slid down my front to my bundle of nerves caressing and teasing as I finally felt the explosion and I screamed his name once more as I rode out the waves and felt him release deep inside me with one last hard thrust.

He rolled off of me and held me against him as we both came down from our high, sighing and stroking every inch of me he could touch. I looked up into his deep crimson eyes and smiled content for the first time in so long, loved, I knew this time I'd really found home.

-One hour later-

"Jane I finally told him, but you were right I couldn't keep denying it for long. I was just lying to myself, it wouldn't last. Fate's just cruel like that." I said as me and Jane sat once again in my room talking and preparing for the trip ahead for me my mate and our brothers.

Jane just smiled at me, "I told you Izzy, you can't fight these things it was a losing battle although I take it by the glow and what I heard halfway across the castle that the losing battle held a very winning situation for both parties involved." I giggled. I like the name she came up with for me yet another spin off of my name and it was perfect for us.

Though I had wanted to spend time with Alec too he was on a mission and wouldn't be back until after we left so I would just have to make up for lost time once our business in the states was taken care of. For now I would settle for one of my two new besties. Jane was like the perfect mix of Alice and Angela, hyper and fun and yeah deep down a major shopaholic, but calm reserved and likes to read. Same thing with Alec the perfect mix of Emmett and Jasper, funny a goof and addicted to video games, but quiet thoughtful smart and occasionally very studious. I would never tire of the twins.

"Jane you're perfect you know the best of both worlds smart funny and hyper all in one, you're the perfect best friend and sister, same with Al. I'm going to miss you both while I'm away but we both know I have to go do what I have to do." I sighed I really would miss them while I was away the distance seems so far now. I knew though that I wouldn't be gone for long and I took comfort in the fact that Aro was going to be there with me every step of the way.

"I know Iz, just don't stay gone for too long and don't get into any trouble while you're out there taking care of business alright." She gave me a gentle shove and we both giggled as I finished getting dressed and ready, I did need to look somewhat normal if we were going out and taking a plane to the States. I sighed minutes away from leaving and not knowing was taking a bit of a toll on my nerves. It wouldn't be so bad if I could see the actual outcome but I couldn't and neither could the one who would give them the tactical advantage.

I looked around the room once more before packing the last of what I would need into my overnight travel bag. It would be over soon. I gave Jane a quick hug as a knock came to my door. "Come in." Aro opened it and asked if I was ready to go now, I nodded my head not trusting my voice. I threw one last look at Jane. "Bye Janie I'll see you soon and I'll call when we land." With that I was out the door not knowing when we'd be back or how many less of us there would be when we were done.

* * *

A/N: There you go I hope you like it thank you for all the reviews and alerts they are very much appreciated and I hope to get more for this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think remember even a smiley face will do so long as you let me know what you thought of it. Again sorry for the wait I meant for it to be up a lot sooner but it doesn't always work that way for me. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the week if not I'm going to appologise in advance, i tend to get sick a lot this time of year and things end up happening. Hopefully though even with forced bed rest I can work on this story for all my favorite readers!

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Yes I am very well aware of the fact that it took me so long to update, but I have been busy with work and trying to get back into school amoung so many other things. And I do appologise for that, updates will not be very frequent and you'll just have to stay with me here, my life's a bit hectic right now and I don't necessarily have the time to update all that often or to even write. So please hang in there I will finish this story and I will update as often as I can, but I make no promises on when.

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 17

APOV

We were on a jet to Forks, WA to meet the Cullen's on their own territory. This was something Bella had to do and my brothers and I Would be there every step of the way. As Marcus was piloting the jet we were making good time we'd arrive by around noon and they'd have no clue what was coming. I had to admit I was a trifle anxious, I knew my love could handle herself we trained her well and her powers were perfectly refined in the short amount of time since her change. Her control was unmatched by all but one, and we were going to intrude upon his hospitality in mere hours.

I was proud of her commitment to this cause. I love her with all that I am, she's perfect and beautiful ad I want to know how she fell for that mistake to supernaturalism. It didn't matter now though she was mine and I'd never let her go like the conniving puppeteer. She would be my queen.

BPOV

We were getting ready to land at Seattle International Airport and I was begging to get nervous, I was afraid that I'd mess up and disappoint Aro. I love him so much and I really didn't want to let him down now. This was important to the both of us and our brothers.

Once we were off the plane I knew there was no going back and I felt determined now more than ever to get this over with. I had to end this no matter the cost, the Cullen's were family to me once and yes it would hurt me to hurt them by taking one of their own. But they had abandoned me and I needed to do this. He lied to them all and hurt me; he was a threat and a liability if I allowed this to keep happening I knew that if he thought he'd gotten away with it this time. He'd hurt another sweet innocent girl who's blood sings like the sirens song of Greek mythology. And the rest of them needed to know what happened, how he's been manipulating them all, playing them like harps. They didn't deserve that, they were better than that. However Edward had a way to control those around him with his level of persuasion and I couldn't keep letting that happen. I would make him out himself and then help him find his end.

We rented a car, just for formality and respect and set off to their house in the remote forest meadow on the outskirts of Forks. I had been practicing this for months, for all any of them knew I could very well be dead. Although Charlie still believed that I was travelling Europe on vacation. Aro had been kind enough to let me keep in contact with my father via phone conversations. Though I did know in all honesty that I would never be able to actually see him ever again. We planned it well. As I was traversing Romania or so the story will go, I was attacked out of nowhere by a rabid wild animal close to town. And the body would be so mangled they'd never be able to actually identify it and would have to accept it as me as it would contain all my forms of identification. And after today the only other people who lived in this god forsaken town who would know it was a lie would be the Cullen's, who soon would be one less.

We drove up the forest lined drive to the large white almost mansion like house and I could almost smell their apprehension they could hear us coming, but they didn't know who we were or why we were here. Caius pulled the car up in front of the house and we waited for them to come outside, it was no doubt that we were vampires, and we'd give them a fair shot to see us before we decided to confront them.

Carlisle was the first to step outside and to the bottom of the porch steps; he was closely followed by Esme who kept herself at his side yet slightly behind him due to the unknown threat. Jasper and Alice were the next two to step out and fell in next to Esme. I had started shielding the emotions of the four of us once we reached the winding drive so he was no problem. Rose and Emmett came out and you could see the tension in Emmett's shoulders, he was fiercely protective and wouldn't let his guard down until they actually saw us and determined that we were no real threat. Last but not least was Edward who came sauntering out as though it was he and not Carlisle who owned the place and took what he probably thought was his rightful place at the forefront of the group. I laughed to myself at this pompous display of authority. No matter it wouldn't last too long anyway.

Aro stepped out of the car followed by Caius then Marcus, as I stayed where I was seated in the back of the tinted Mustang, and waited for the show to begin.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, to what do we owe you the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Carlisle asked stepping up to stand beside his deceitful son, the "prodigal son".

"Carlisle old friend I received some rather disturbing news but a month after your boy left my fair city, and it led to quite a set of wonderful discoveries and a surprise I now bear you." Aro answered with his customary smile. "Please come out dear, it's rude to keep your hosts waiting for eternity." He said turning towards where I was still seated and beckoning to me.

I sighed and stepped out of the car cloaked and hooded walking up to his side as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my cheek. I looked up at him with love and intent in my burning red eyes. He turned back to the gathered coven before us and motioned to where I now stood by his side, like I always would in all matters of importance as his mate. "I believe you've all met my mate Isabella." As he said my name I threw off the hood my head down before slowly raising it to look at them from beneath my dark lashes. They all gasped in surprise as it hit them who I truly was, their Bella, the one they'd known before they left. But I wasn't anymore; they realized what I had become and who I had become along with it. And finally I saw the pain flash in their eyes as the gravity of Aro's words hit them hard in the chest. No I was no longer their Bella, I was his Isabella, and they knew lest they face the pain of their deaths they could do nothing to change this.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all those who didn't try to rush me in theirs. I'm glad that you all like the story thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy it in chapters to come. I'm sorry for leaving you at a sort of cliffhanger here but the chapter would have been too long if I were to continue with it any further. Warning for the next chapter, there will be a bit of drama and slight, I guess you could call burning something, gore. I know many of you don't want him to die but it must happen and Edward will perish, but hey that's just how I wrote it. Now please be kind even if you're upset about the long wait for this chapter and click the button below to leave a review, your thought mean a lot to me!

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV (OMG yeah I went there)

I could not fucking believe it, she was here and she wasn't human. I left her I don't understand this. I honestly didn't think she'd go back to the Volturi after they almost killed us both. I mean I gathered they'd kill her eventually anyway I mean with her knowing about us. But they valued my gift too much to kill me too, even if they did order me to change her before we left Italy those months ago. I was needless to say so fucking pissed at this point it wasn't even funny. She went back to them got changed and came barging back into my life. Even after I had the pleasure of lying to my entire family about her never wanting to see any of us again after we came back with Alice from Volterra she had to fucking come waltzing back to us.

"Yes we know her what of it?" I said glaring at Aro standing in front of the rest of my family.

"EDWARD!" Esme hissed behind me, "Be respectful, it's Bella, do you not care, I'd like to know why she's here. You told us she never wanted to see us again."

"Isabella it's good to see you again, but may I inquire once again as to what we owe the pleasure of this visit?" my "father" asked still standing up next to me. His whole delusion that he's the leader of this family thing was really beginning to grate on me. We all know who the true leader is I always get what I want and the illusion that he actually rules us is so stupid, I'm the number one. I held my glare, and I had a feeling this visit wasn't going to end well, I couldn't know for sure because all of their minds were as blank to me as Bella's had always been. That had always pissed me off I never knew what she was thinking it was harder to control her like I did the other's because of it.

"Hello Carlisle it's nice to see you as well. And I'll have Aro explain the complicated reason for our visit in a moment. As for your question Esme Edward lied to you I never once said or implied that I never wanted to see you again, you were after all my family and I do love you all dearly. So I have no clue as to why he would say such a thing." Bella's bell like soprano rang out from where she stood next to the Volturi king. "All I know is that he once again left me in the woods not but a day after we arrived back from my rescue of him in Volterra, telling me that he meant what he'd said before he doesn't love me I was just a toy, a distraction for him because he couldn't read me." she spoke in a subtle calm monotone that gave nothing away, grating as usual that I could not read her, I had always figured that after her change which Alice had always seemed to think was so inevitable I'd finally be able to hear her thoughts. Apparently I had no such luck. And the fact that I couldn't read the others with her was really starting to grate on my nerves.

BPOV

I stood there outwardly calm as ever not hinting on to the rage I was feeling in every core of my body for the stuck up prick who acted as though he owned the place. He was annoying and I couldn't wait to be done with him. And it was going so well right now too. I'd told his family the truth, he'd lied to him as I always expected he would, told them all that I never wanted to see him when in reality he left me again to be in misery. This was the end of the line for him and he didn't even know it.

I could feel his anger as he struggled to read my mate and brothers, well good luck to him I'll keep this up as long as I see fit and that would be until I fried his ass where he stood. I stepped back giving the floor to Aro. This ought to be good; I couldn't wait to see his face once he had the charges laid out in front of his deceitful lying eyes, couldn't wait to watch him squirm once he was completely under my control. I laughed inwardly to myself; this was going to be absolutely priceless and worth everything I'd gone through to make sure it happened.

APOV

I stood there under the impudent teen's glare ready to burst his bubble if he thought I would not have him disposed of like the traitorous leech he was. He dared to hurt my Isabella and break our laws therefore he would pay for what he'd done. "I'm sorry to say Carlisle my dear friend that we are not here for a friendly visit though I wish we were." I said looking to one I had truly thought of as a friend for some centuries.

"I thought not, thank you for being forward and please continue." Carlisle responded monotonously looking rather downcast. The poor man should have known this was coming the way he even allowed his son to enter a relationship with a human in the first place if we should ever hear of it.

I sighed and continued as he asked, "We are here to bring charges on your son for the breaking of laws and his word to my brothers and myself, and to meet out justice as is fit in the case of the crimes. I'm sorry to have to do this but we have no choice, Edward broke the law and he must be punished."

The family before me stood in stunned silence as they took in what I said, the blonde on Rosalie cried out in rage a sprinted forward. "No, you will not take my brother it's her fault she did this. If it weren't for her there would be nothing to charge him with!" she hit air as she lunged Bella had thrown out her shield as a physical hindrance to the attacks we anticipated once the news was broken. As Rosalie fell we realized hers would be the only over reaction as her mate held her back from coming towards us again.

"Now we have a way of making his confession without torture or pain and truths will be learned of what he has done. Isabella if you will." I said murmuring the last to her placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before allowing her to step forward. I felt her shield all of the Cullen's but for the one who was at this moment under trial before my angel began to sing….

* * *

A/N: There you go my lovelies another update, I'm sorry it took so long but I've been sleeping a lot lately. I came down with Bronchitis and couldn't make the time beween the coughing and the pain to sit and write the chapter. As soon as I get better I hope to update more but until then please I beg of you be patient. Thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed, remember if you have an account with fanfiction I will reply to the reviews personally when I get one! Now please be kind and leave a review to tell me what you think!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Again I'm so sorry for the time it took me to update. I've just been so busy lately I couldn't find the time to get it done. I meant to update last weekend but hey with all the shit going on in my life is it anywonder that i was suffering from the worlds most massive hangover? Normally I don't indulge and when i do i manage to skip past hangover central. However I've just been going through a lot so I went out and had fun for once in quite a long time. Anyway here's the update and the chapter many of you have been waiting for. Again I appologise for my horrific update rate as of recent. Just a jam packed schedule and a lot of problems some of which actually made writing this chapter easier for me.

Disclaimer: The song Angels does not belong to me it belongs to the wonerously awesome Within Temptation. Without whom this chapter probably would have sucked!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 19

BPOV

My head clear of everything but what I needed to do I began to sing:

"Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"

"Is it true that you lied to your family and left me twice because you don't love me?" I asked while he was still under the hypnosis of my song.

"Yes it's true you were horrible human and a plaything, I never loved or needed you." He responded monotonously, the others looked shocked I continued to sing.

"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie."

"Why did you keep me around for so long?"

"Your blood. The smell was intoxicating I loved it and I was waiting for the point when I could take it, all of it for myself. Then you had to go and ruin my chance for it." He sneered eyes still glazed over from the hypnosis. The others were starting to get tensed in anger.

"Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember"

"What is your true opinion of each member of your family?" I asked, might as well get everything out in the open now.

"Carlisle is a joke, he couldn't lead anything if his life depended on it he's soft and unworthy of this life. Esme is just as bad she tries to make up for the loss of a weak son she shouldn't have ever had I don't see how anyone could love her. Rose is a pile of damaged goods the only thing she has going for her are her looks and even those aren't all that special. Jasper is a meddling weakling who can't stay out of anyone's business and deserves death for what he once was. Emmett is nothing but a poor overgrown baby who was misguided into thinking whatever he's ever been told is the truth. And Alice, Alice is a proverbial thorn in my side, she thinks she knows everything because she can see the future but she didn't see that it was me who sent the nomads after you, that I knew they were here in the first place. That I wanted them to chase you away so that I could drain you, then she saw them coming and I had to cover my tracks, she's a girl fucked up in the mind who ruins everything." He let it all out and everyone who ever considered him family were fuming now, he never thought anything of them and they knew that now.

"The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

"You say Jasper is the weak one, how many times have you slipped since you 'took on' the diet 'permanently'?"

"Every week once a week since I began, I cannot resist human blood is just so intoxicating I love it and I refuse to let it go just for some stupid moral code that makes no sense. Humans are our natural food source why should I try to change that for a pussy bitch leader. I'm the fucking golden boy they love me they'd do whatever I tell them to. And believe everything I tell them is true." He said with a mad gleam in his glazed crazed eyes.

"This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life."

"Edward Mason Cullen, you have been charged with the exposure of the vampire world to a human without death or change to said human. You have also been charged with treason to your coven and thus the vampire world in general. And lastly you are charged with knowingly and willingly endangering the life of the mate to your king. Do you deny these charges?" I said bringing up the last thing I needed before the sentencing.

"No I do not deny these charges." He said back still under the spell.

"Did you know that Isabella Swan was the one true mate to one Aro Volturi when you endangered her life and tried to lead her to the slaughter?" I asked as clarification not understanding why he would fail to deny that one charge.

"Yes I did I do not deny that charge." His tone was back to being monotonous.

"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

"We have reached your sentence. Due to confession and acknowledgement of crimes committed and charges given we sentence you Edward Mason Cullen to death." I said hammering the last nail into his proverbial coffin.

APOV

I was amazed he actually knew that Isabella was my true mate and still he went about and toyed with her as though she meant nothing at all to him. This was one fucked up little boy, and he shall never find his mate. Death was his sentence and death it shall be. I could feel the anger coming off of Jasper Cullen and knew it was reflected in every other member of the strange coven. I felt bad for my old friend. He had to see his first real companion in this life for what he really was and had to stand by as the boy burned.

EPOV

I felt the fog that had been covering my mind since the Vampire who used to be my pet of sorts started singing and I heard her call my sentence. I didn't know how they thought to catch me but when I tried to run I found my way blocked by an invisible barrier before the burning started in my left arm. I thought it was the change happening again this pain was intense. I looked down and I saw the blaze as it moved upwards. I looked around to see the source of the flames licking at my skin and could find no reason for it. Every mind in the area was blocked and I couldn't figure out what was going on. Then my eyes found her. I knew she was the cause her eyes were burning almost like they were sending out the flames. My legs began to feel the burn next.

Was there no way I could stop this it didn't seem like it I couldn't break her concentration. And as I thought about it she said I confessed to crimes I could only vaguely remember the charges of but I don't remember giving said confessions.

God damn it the bitch's singing was a hypnotic power she weaseled everything out of me, that's what Aro meant when he said they could get my confession without torture or pain. I had wondered at the time because they didn't have Jane with them. The fuckers tricked me. The pain was getting worse as it travelled up my body. I could do no more. This was my end.

BPOV

I continued to burn his body the flames travelling slowly upwards, when all that was left was his head he uttered his final words. "Fuck you, you psychotic fucking bitches, you will all fucking pay." And that was the end. Edward Cullen fell to a pile of smoking ashes onto the clearing floor in front of us all. Damned forever for his sins in this life and probably his first as well.

* * *

A/N: Again so sorry for the wait you know I love you guys. Thank you for all of the reviews I loved each and every one of them they make me smile. I'm glad you all like the story so much and I'll try to be better with the updates but as always I can't promise anything so you may be in for another long wait. Now Please pretty please with tons of sugar and candy and awesomeness on top leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Love Forever,

Your Southern Belle


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you all so much 30 reviews for the last chapter, they make me smile even when I'm ill so I updated for you all! I hope you like it and please continue to review! All comments and questions are welcome as always!

Love,

Your Southern Belle

* * *

Chapter 20

CPOV (Carlisle not Caius)

He was dead, Edward was dead. I couldn't believe it was happening until after it happened. It was a shock, the truths learned and the death of my first true companion in this life. It was overwhelming but at least we knew it was right. I don't think anyone in the family would dispute what had transpired I could almost feel Rosalie fuming beside me, I doubt from the death of the brother she thought actually understood and really loved her, but rather from learning the truth about what he really thought about her all of these years.

I'm sure we were all thinking the same things and feeling them to. I was disappointed and hurt that my own son would do all of this to us. It wasn't right, any of it, what he'd done to us and to Isabella none of it was making much sense. But deep down I knew I knew that all of this was true. I just didn't want to believe it until it was all finally out in the open for all to perceive.

I turned to look at my lost daughter, her diet came as no real surprise considering those she lived with and who her one true mate was. I wasn't disappointed with her. In fact I was proud, proud of her for standing up for what she believed in and standing up for our family. Proud of her for exposing the things she had probably known all along were true, proud of her for taking action, and proud of her for sticking to what she knew was right. And lastly I was proud most of all for her sticking true to her mate and accepting her new life as it should be. She'd never turn her back on them like he did to us.

"Bella I know I was unkind, it was apparently not what I thought it was all this time. I was jealous of you of your humanity, I was jealous of Edward and his love for you. I thought all of it was your fault but he played us all. We were manipulated. Thank you for exposing him to us. I know I've never been nice to you or close to you but I would like to make it up to you." Rosalie said from my right.

Isabella looked up from under her lashes at my other daughter and gave a small nod. "I just did what needed to be done all of you needed to know the truth about what happened and what he really was."

BPOV

I was actually rather surprised by Rosalie's little speech I'd always known she disliked me so it was a bit weird I kept my cool though and gracefully answered her. Though one would wonder how she could make up over a year's worth of pure malice dripping venom to her ex-brothers ex-girlfriend.

"Well now that our business is through we should probably get going brother, Isabella. Thank you for your time and please forgive us for the imposition we needed to take upon your family." Caius said getting my attention. I nodded to the family still gathered before us and drew my shield back before turning to the car.

"Bella wait," a pixie voice shouted from behind me. I turned back and saw Alice running towards me at human speed.

"Yes Alice?" I questioned, I wonder if she still wasn't used to the idea that I was a vampire and therefore she didn't have to pretend to be human around me anymore.

She looked at me sadness in her eyes though I didn't understand why it was there. "You're leaving us again?" she asked it looked as though she'd be crying if she could.

"This is no longer where I belong Alice; my place is in Volterra with Aro and the others. I'm sorry but I don't belong here. Too many people that I know and too many bad memories to live through I can't stay in a place like that. And think about Jake, if he knew what I'd done do you think he'd accept me anymore? Do you really think he'd take me as I am now?"I sighed and turned once more to leave when I felt her grasp my arm.

"Then let us call you at least you have a phone right? Let me have your number." She begged and I couldn't say no they were still like a family to me, everything that happened was Edward not them and I shouldn't shut them out because of that. I sighed and nodded running off my phone number for her at top speed as she put it in her small phone.

I got in the car and we were off, back to the airport and back home to my new family. Back to where I truly did, as I told Alice, belong in this world. I was really beginning to miss Jane at this point she really understood me and she was always there for me to have a shoulder to cry on. My new sister, I love her, she really is a much calmer version of Alice. As we boarded the plane to go back to Volterra Aro turned to me.

"Isabella is something wrong?" he asked caressing my cheek with his hand, my shield was up at this time, I hardly took it down even after we learned that I could. I sighed I could never lie to him and the truth was there really wasn't anything wrong I was always just lost in thought.

"No Aro my love nothing is wrong I just feel a bit worn out after today I did use a lot of power and I feel sorry for the Cullen's learning of his betrayal must have stung. It's really not fair what they had to go through all because of his heartlessness. He was so stupid and it hurt so many people. No nothing is really wrong I just wish to go home, talk with Jane and spend the night in your arms. I was not lying when I told them that with you is where I really belong." With that we turned once again to walk the rest of the way into the jet. I sat near Aro and as soon as we lifted off I turned on my i-pod and began listening to various songs to go with the mood of the day.

APOV

I knew the truth of my sweet Isabella's words there was nothing wrong and she must have been truly exhausted even for a vampire she was still so wonderfully human at times. She retained her ability to tune out anything that she found unneeded when she wanted perhaps because she was so used to this life before her change it made the conversion easier for her. None of us will ever truly know but it only makes my connection to her and my love for her that much stronger.

We would be alright but there was a topic I wanted to brooch with her when we landed and were back in the privacy of our room back at the castle. This sweet girl I was so lucky to have her. We all were, Jane was more enthusiastic and less afraid to smile with her around and she managed to bring all of us closer together. I sighed happily; yes we would definitely be fine.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing please don't forget to click the button below, you my wonderful readers inspire confidence and it makes me really happy. Again I'm sorry but I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll do it when i have the time! Special thank you's to AbbeNormal and Rainik :) you guys have been there since chapter one! Thank you guys so much for the well wishing and awe inspiring reviews!

Love Always,

Your Southern Belle


	22. A Note

It's my birthday so as my present to you I will update my stories tomorrow for your reading enjoyment!

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	23. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the Happy Birthday's they made me smile, so here's the update I promised I know it's a bit short but It's what I have, I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 21

APOV

We pulled up to the estate around midnight and much as I hated to disturb Isabella from her trance rest we needed to talk about some things that came to my mind while we were away on duty. I lightly tapped on my love's shoulder and leaned over to whisper "Cara mia, we're home come on now I'm sure Jane is anxiously awaiting to hear how it went." At the mention of Jane her eyes darted to me and there was a light in them.

"Oh I can't wait to see her and tell her how everything was!" she said and kissed me before running off into the castle to catch up with her best friend. I loved this girl she was so perfect her energy was intoxicatingly contagious. Now to tell her about my plan, one that I'm sure would make my dear Bella smile everso more brightly. She was so sweet so hyper it honestly made me smile every time I saw her. And now she was mine forever without the interference of the betrayer that stood before so many an hour before. It was over with and she could rest easier now.

BPOV

I love Jane she was always there for me these days and she really knew how to make me smile as we walked around the castle heading for my rooms we were laughing over the torment I had caused _him_ after he had confessed to his every sin in the face of the hypnotic sense I had washed over him. I suppose we were all glad that he was gone, in light of everything that we knew before and the information we gathered today it was really clear that he was nothing but a waste of space and the gift he'd been given to have this life.

"I was so shocked though when he said he'd known that I was Aro's mate the all along, do you suppose he read it from Marcus's mind? I really can't find any other explanation for it can you?" I asked Jane when we finally arrived at the door to my room.

"No actually I can't figure any other way that he would know but that, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually though." she replied, "Anyway I have to go out for a bit Bells I'll see you later though and we can talk more then." I nodded she kissed my cheek and ran off.

I walked into my room only to be surprised by Aro standing by the window gazing out into the fading sun. "Aro amore mio what are you doing looking thus vexed so?" I said speeding up to him as he gazed.

He turned to face me his skin catching the sun like so many diamonds. "Ah, mia stella I was awaiting you to return, I have something as I said before that I would wish to discuss with you. Let us sit." he led me to the bed and sat us both down, he must have seen the confusion in my eyes for he started to speak again. "What you did today was very brave and I'm proud of you for holding your cool and sticking to your plan through the whole. But I've noticed that lately you seem a bit out of touch with yourself and it pains me to see this in you." I nodded for him to continue, "I know that you have a love for the Cullens just not for the one they lost today and I was hoping, wondering if it might make you happier or ease your mind if I asked them to join us living here with no sacrifices on their part. They may come or go as they please hunt what they wish and not have to fully join my coven, if they don't wish to."

My eyes widened at all of this it made me smile that was a definite, "Oh I would like that Aro, you've made my day even more bright that it was before!" I hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"I shall send a letter then to them asking them if they would consent to do so, all I want is to see your bright and joyous smile cara mia. I'll leave you now to rest we'll speak to the others in the morning." and with that i was alone again left to hope that the Cullen's would accept the offer we were giving them, it was true I had missed them all so dearly.

It was roughly a half hour before the meeting Aro had called to discuss with the others our intention of having the Cullen's join us here at the castle and I was taking a walk through the gardens behind the castle letting the beautiful Italian sun warm my ice-like skin.

I always came to the garden I liked the roses, before my change i always thought that Aro smelled a bit like them and that scent had lingered with me through me change, with my heightened senses I knew there was more now but the roses would continue on to be my favorite. As I looked at the delicate red flowers I let my mind wander to what chaos might erupt in the hall once we told the family what we were planning, they would go along with it eventually but they would not do so without a complaint or two along the way. But I knew it would end alright in the end, especially if they agreed to the change of scenery. Yes it would all be alright.

* * *

A/N: So another kinda fluffy chapter hope you liked it as always please review I love you all you're so awesome!

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	24. Another A Note

Ok, I'm so sorry readers, but real life has been screwing with me for a while now and I don't have the ability to update my stories. I've been having a lot of trouble in life recently and I'm trying to work through it all. At the moment I don't have a decent internet connection and I don't have a working computer of my own to use. I thank all of you for sticking with me through all of this and everything and I promise I'll try to do something. I may be going to the library soon to try and renew my library card so that I can try to use the computers there but it's all up to fate right now like most things. You'll be the firsts to know if I update because most of you have favorited or alerted my stories but i'll try to let those who haven't know when I'm posting again. Until then all unfinished stories are considered to be on hiatus until further notice, I love you thank you for sticking by and being faithful! The review keep me motivated to at least write even though i can't really post anything yet.

Love and Thanks,

Your Southern Belle


End file.
